Fated
by NikkiB1973
Summary: The fight with the newborns goes badly, with the Cullens and some of the wolf pack losing their lives. Seth manages to survive and save Bella's life, how will they overcome this tragedy...darker then my usual stories. Set in Eclipse AU. I have finally been allowed to re-post this story. Sorry for the long wait.
1. Chapter 1

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-well I am finally allowed to re-post this story after changing certain things. It certainly took long enough, and I apologise to any readers who have waited a long time for me to put this back up here. Anyway here is the first chapter. To anyone who hasn't read this before, be warned it is a lot darker than my usual work. Nikki **_

**Part One**

Seth lay on the cold ground in his wolf form. His front right foreleg had a long cut down one side and was bleeding profusely. The vampire called Riley, Victoria's accomplice, had managed to gain a hold on Seth and his claw like hands had ripped into his leg. Edward had heard Seth yelp in pain and had turned away from Victoria to assist him. This had been Edward's undoing. Victoria had grabbed onto the back of his neck and yanked hard, snapping it completely from his body, Riley then circled round to the front of his body and ripped the arms from their sockets. Victoria had cackled with glee at the sight.

Bella's screams could be heard echoing loudly around the exposed mountain top. A red mist had descended over Seth's eyes at the sight of Victoria and Riley gathering up the pieces of Edward's body and throwing them in a heap before setting fire to them. A sweet sickly smell burned Seth's sensitive nose as the flames flew sparks in the air. He could hear Bella whimpering somewhere to his left. The two vampires were momentarily distracted by the sight of Edward's body burning to ash. Now was his chance.

Seth called on all the reserves he had left in his body and he felt the spirits of his ancestors adding their strength to his. He launched his wolf body into the air and landed on the backs of his two mortal enemies. The force of his leap slammed into them both hard and they landed straight into the fire they had just created. The flames rose higher as two more bodies added fuel to the burning morass.

Seth managed to twist his body mid leap and he landed to one side of the fire. He yelped in pain as his bad leg connected with the ground. It caused him to phase back into his human form. He was once again a young boy, albeit one who looked at least eighteen after his recent inhuman growth spurt. He gritted his teeth as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. The fight was over but Edward had lost his life.

He heard movement behind him. Whipping around quickly he caught sight of Bella, she was crawling over to him on all fours. Still mindful of his modesty in front of a girl, Seth pulled his shorts off of the string attached to his leg and yanked them on, wincing in pain. Bella was near hysteria, she was panting heavily, he could hear her heart beating madly.

Seth stood slowly and limped his way over to her. As soon as he was by her side Bella gripped onto him hard. He pulled her up from the ground and hauled her up into his arms. She was as light as a feather. Her breathing slowed somewhat at the feel of his arms around her and she closed her eyes as if trying to block out the recent events. Her pale face was laced with dirt and he could see the tracks of her tears running through the grime. Seth tightened his hold on her. He needed to move and try and make his way back to the main fight with the newborns. As he was not phased he had no way of contacting the other members of the pack.

Bella was in such a catatonic state that he would have to carry her bridal style; thankfully his leg was healing at a rapid pace. Because of his relative youth he tended to heal faster than the older wolves. The bleeding had stopped and the cut was now scarred over. Seth pulled Bella tighter to his body and began to run at a steady pace back down the mountain and toward the meadow. The sun was out high in the sky and was making circular patterns of light on the forest floor. Seth's feet made no sound at all as he increased his speed. He was in a hurry. He was desperate to find out if all the pack was okay, especially his sister Leah.

Bella's eyes were still closed and it appeared as if the rocking motion of his movements had sent her into a fitful sleep. Seth was glad of it. He had no idea what to do if she started crying again or became hysterical when it sunk in that Edward was dead. Seth felt a pain in his stomach at the thought. He needed to keep this girl safe from harm. Jacob Black would never forgive him if anything happened to Bella Swan.

It seemed to take an age but Seth finally reached the outskirts of the meadow. He slowed down and stopped to peer out of the tree line. What he saw made his heart jerk madly in his chest. He bit back a scream at the sight before him. Bodies were scattered all over the ground, both vampire and wolf. He started to shake and fell to his knees. Bella was jerked back into awareness and she struggled madly against him. Seth gripped hold of her upper arms and stared into her eyes. He shook his head vehemently, trying to indicate to her she needed to be quiet. His action seemed to pierce the fog in her mind as Bella nodded once and slumped against him. Seth held onto her for dear life as if she was the only solid thing left in his world.

Seth took deep breaths to calm himself down. He scanned the area and felt sick as he recognised the dead bodies of his former pack mates. Paul was laying in a twisted heap next to Quil. He could see Emmet Cullen's head lying at their feet. The rest of the vampire's body was nowhere in sight. His breathing rapidly increased as he gazed further around. A russet brown colour showed up clearly on the edge of the meadow. Seth opened his mouth in horror as he recognised Jake's broken body. His hold on Bella increased, she had lost them both.

After observing the whole area for a good ten minutes Seth could see no further sign of any of the others. He had been so relieved not to have seen Leah among the bodies, and then he felt guilty about feeling that way. He needed to move again. There was nothing he could gain by staying here. Seth made sure he had a tight hold on Bella and headed off back to the Uley house in La Push. He didn't know where else to go.

It did not take him long to reach the familiar pretty little house that his Alpha Sam shared with his imprint Emily. He made his way up to the front door and walked in as all the pack members did on a regular basis. There was no need for formalities here. This had always been the pack's unofficial headquarters.

Emily was sitting at the table with her head in her hands weeping softly. Seth's heart felt like lead. At the sound of his approach Emily rose up from her position and stared in shock at Seth and the bundle in his arms.

"You're alive? You are both alive!" Emily managed to say. She crossed the room and threw her arms around Seth's middle, tears streaming down her face.

Seth stood stiffly, not wanting to disturb Bella. He waited until Emily had gathered herself together enough to let go. When she stepped back Emily was wiping at the tears streaming from her eyes. She ushered Seth to take a seat and put Bella down.

As he carefully manoeuvred himself onto the sofa, Emily tried to help by taking Bella away from him. He glared at her and it made her pause and step back. He gripped onto Bella and pulled her onto his lap and then rocked her gently. Emily looked at him in confusion.

"Seth what happened up there? Do you know what happened in the meadow? Have you...?"Emily said in a rush.

Seth felt his chest tighten in pain. "I saw the bodies, Quil, Paul and..."He stopped speaking when he remembered that Bella had not seen Jake's body.

Emily reached out and stroked his hair. "It was a bloodbath. The newborns were far more organised then the Cullen's anticipated. Your sister is okay Seth. Sam and Embry managed to all come back here, then they sent Leah off to inform Billy and the tribal council about what happened. Sam and Embry headed out again to look for you and Bella."

"Edward was killed. I managed to finish off Riley and Victoria. I brought Bella back with me. I made my way to the meadow and I saw...I saw..." Seth choked up and he started his rocking motion again.

Emily sat next to him and whispered soothing words in his ear. He did not hear one of them. All his attention was focused on keeping the girl in his arms from getting hurt.

_**A/N-reviews are welcome, thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I would just like to thank everyone who kindly reviewed the last chapter. Your continued support of this story means such a lot! Thank you all so much! Nikki :)**_

**Part Two**

Seth felt like he was underwater. He heard voices speaking to him but it was like his ears were blocked. He shook his head trying to get the non-existent water out of his ears. One voice was particularly strident, it sounded harsh and he knew it belonged to his sister Leah. She had never been gentle. A stinging slap across the face brought him back to the surface and everything suddenly came back into focus.

"Seth for fuck's sake answer me will you?" Leah was kneeling down in front of him, her irate tone belied by the concerned expression she was wearing.

Seth stared at her in shock. Had she really just hit him? "Why did you do that?"

Leah sighed, "I have been talking to you for the last five minutes and you were totally spaced out. It was the only way I could think of to get you to wake up."

"I'm sorry Lee. I was just..."Seth couldn't finish.

Leah reached out and patted him gently on the shoulder. "I know Seth. Emily mentioned that you had seen what happened in the meadow."

Seth felt new tears stinging in his eyes. "I saw. Are all the Cullen's gone too? What about Jared? I didn't see him."

Leah bit her lip at his last question. "We couldn't find his body Seth. We just don't know if Jared is alive or not. I tried calling out to him when I was phased but had no response so we have to assume he is gone too."

Seth closed his eyes as a new wave of pain surged through his body. "And the Cullen's?"

"They all fought to the end but there were just too many Seth. More than the little pixie had predicted. It seemed the redheads plans changed at the last minute. She had bitten more humans and their bloodthirsty nature compelled them to slake their thirst. We attacked them but, even when we bit great chunks out of them, they just kept coming. They were wild and completely uncontrollable." Leah started to breathe heavily as she explained the gruesome events.

Seth gazed at his sister, not knowing what to do or say that would comfort her. She rarely showed a vulnerable side. He continued to watch as her shoulders started heaving and he knew that she had finally given in to her emotions and was crying. He felt his own tears fall.

* * *

Emily appeared carrying cups of tea. She saw the state Leah was in and put the cups on a nearby table. She then bent down next to Leah and put her arms around her. Great racking sobs tore from Leah's throat and she slumped in Emily's arms. The two girls rocked back and forth.

Seth finally became aware that he was still holding on tightly to Bella. He had her clutched against his chest. Her eyes were open but they looked dead. It seemed that she had passed into some sort of catatonic trance. He gently shifted her slightly to make them both more comfortable and with his hands now free, Seth gently smoothed her tangled hair away from her face. Bella showed no sign that she was even aware of his touch. She continued to stare dully into space.

Emily managed to get Leah to calm down and sip some tea. She looked over at Seth and sighed as she saw him trying to comfort Bella again. When Sam had returned with Embry earlier after a fruitless search, he had been surprised to find Seth sitting on his sofa, holding Bella in his arms. He had approached him cautiously and tried to get him to talk but Seth had not seemed to hear him. The only response he received was when Sam had tried to prise Bella away from Seth's grasp. Seth had come to life and actually growled at his Alpha. Sam had stepped back in shock.

After having a quick discussion with Embry it had been decided that they head off and see Billy. They knew Jake's father was going to be beyond distraught and they did not want Leah to have to deal with him on her own. Sam had sent Leah back to have a talk with her brother. It had taken her slapping him to rouse him.

Emily exchanged glances with Leah. They needed to try and get some response from Bella. Her father would be asking about her soon. There was also the problem of explaining to Charlie about Jake and the other's deaths. Billy would be in no state to answer Charlie's probing questions. Another difficulty was trying to explain about the Cullen's sudden disappearance from Bella's life again. Both of the women felt defeated. A thought flashed through Emily's mind as she remembered that Kim had yet to be told about Jared.

Emily reached out and took her cousins hand. "Leah I need to go and find Kim to tell her about Jared. I'm then going to make my way to Billy's. As much as none of us want to, we need to get our cover stories straight. Bella's dad needs to be told something and I am not sure what Sam or Billy intends to say. Can you stay with Seth and try to talk to Bella?"

Leah nodded wearily. "Yes, although I am not sure she is able to function just yet. She seems totally out of it. Her fiancé was killed in front of her after all. Does she realise that Jake is gone too?"

Emily shook her head no. She gave Leah's hand one last squeeze and headed for the door, giving one sad last look back before leaving.

Leah made her way over to Seth and sat next to him. He did not turn to acknowledge her but just kept his eyes focused on Bella. He continued to stroke her hair softly. Leah reached out and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Seth I need to speak to Bella. You can let her go now." She said gently.

"No Lee, she needs to rest. Don't worry I will look after her." Seth replied, still not looking away from Bella.

Leah frowned at her brother. What was wrong with him? "Seth I really do have to talk to her. Charlie will want her home soon and we all have to get our stories straight. You understand don't you?"

Seth turned his dark brown eyes onto her, "Just tell Charlie that Bella is going to stay here Lee. She needs to be with people who know what she has gone through. It's alright, I know that everyone is busy. I can make sure Bella is okay."

"Seth you are not getting it. Bella needs to be made aware that Edward and Jake are both_ dead._ She needs to have an explanation for her father." Leah yelled at him impatiently.

A keening sound came from Bella at the word dead. Seth felt her small fingers claw at his chest and he winced in pain. He drew her closer and glared at his sister.

"Bella it's alright. I'm so sorry..." Seth started to say.

"J...J...Jacob I...where is J...Jake. I need him." Bella's voice shook as she spoke for the first time.

"Jacob is dead Bella. He is gone just like your precious Edward. You need to get a grip because your father..." Leah never finished her sentence as Bella struggled out of Seth's hold.

Faster than either of them thought she could move, Bella leaned forward and hit Leah across the face. She was taking deep gulping breaths. "Jacob would never leave me, he promised. I hate you for even saying that. I hate you Leah Clearwater I...I..."

Seth gathered Bella up into his arms again and held her shaking body close to his own as the damn finally burst and she let go. Tears fell down her face as she kept repeating first Edward's name and then begging for Jake to come back. Leah sat next to them and watched impassively as her brother comforted Bella. The slap had hardly stung at all, it was the words that Bella had yelled at her that cut deep.

After what seemed an age Bella's cries ran out of steam. She slumped back against Seth. "What am I going to do now?" She whispered hoarsely.

Seth gazed down at her tenderly. "I'm here for you Bella. We all are."

Leah ran her hand through her short spiky hair. "I can't take much more of this. I think we should make our way over to Billy's. We should all talk this through together, time is running out."

"I think you're right Lee. I'll carry Bella." Seth stated.

"Of course you will," Leah replied sarcastically. "Let's go."

Seth hauled Bella up into his arms and followed his sister out into the open air.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Three**

Running in the open air gave Seth focus. He reveled in the cold feeling of the crisp wind soothing his heated skin. Bella was still crying quietly to herself. Sometimes he heard her utter Jake or Edward's name but then she would lapse into silence and just let the tears fall. Leah was running way ahead in front after complaining that Bella's noise was giving her a headache. Seth knew it was because Bella's earlier words had cut deep. His sister was more vulnerable than people knew.

It only took them a short while to reach the Black residence. They saw the quaint little red house ahead with Jake's garage attached to the side. Seth heard a keening sound coming from Bella as she caught sight of her and Jake's special place. She started mumbling Jake's name again and begging him to come back. Seth murmured soothing words and pulled her tighter to his chest.

Leah reached the house first and she knocked lightly on the door. Sam took only seconds to answer and he ushered her inside, he left the door ajar for Seth to follow. As he walked inside, it took his eyes a while to adjust to the semi darkness. He scanned the room quickly searching for Billy. A figure slumped in a wheelchair caught his eye. Embry was kneeling next to the chair talking quietly, but seemed to be getting no response.

Bella became aware of her surroundings slowly. She squirmed around in Seth's arms trying to catch sight of Jacob. Where was he?

"Jake? Put me down Seth. I want to see Jacob." Bella struggled so much that he was forced to do as she asked.

Billy raised his head at the sound of Bella's voice calling out Jake's name. He took deep breaths as he watched Seth place her down carefully and steady her as she tried to gain her balance. She seemed totally spaced out. Surely she had been told about his son's fate? He wheeled himself over to where she stood looking bewildered. Embry tried to assist him but he waved him away.

Billy reached out and caught hold of Bella's hand. She stopped circling and focused her tired eyes on him. "Billy? Are you okay? Jake should be here somewhere but I can't seem to find him. Seth and Leah won't let me see him. Can you tell him I need him please Billy."

Silent tears ran down Billy's face as he watched Bella carry on talking. He could see she was clearly in denial, just like she had been when her vampire had left her for the first time. His own grief knew no bounds. He thought his heart had broken when he lost his wife in a car accident, to lose his only son in this way was eating him from the inside out. But Billy Black was the chief of the Quileute tribe and he needed to be strong one last time. He would do it for his son's memory, for the remaining pack members who still needed his guidance and for this broken girl in front of him, who his son had loved with all his heart.

"Bella look at me and hear what I say. My son loved you deeply with all his heart." Billy placed his hand over his own heart as he felt it speed up painfully. "He died today, bravely defending his people and protecting you. You have also lost the other...other t...person that you loved. I know that you are hurting deeply Bella, but if you love my son than you must honor his memory by pulling yourself together and being strong."

Bella could not tear her gaze away from Billy Black's dark eyes. The sincere words she heard pouring forth from him pierced the fog clouding her mind. "Oh Billy, my Jake is gone isn't he? He really is gone."

All Billy could do was nod his head. Her hand fell from his grasp and she collapsed to her knees in front of him. Seth immediately knelt next to her and took her shaking body back into his arms. He smoothly stroked her tangled hair and gently embraced her. She clutched onto him and let him take care of her.

"Take her into Jacob's room for the moment Seth and stay with her. There are things that we all still need to discuss. Charlie will be here soon and I need to go over what we are going to tell him." Billy finally said.

"Don't worry Billy, I will take care of her and keep her safe. I promise." Seth stated the words like a vow.

All the other occupants turned to stare at him as he said the words. Sam especially narrowed his eyes and looked thoughtfully at him.

"Go on Seth. I will come and tell you what has been decided soon. Take special care of her alright." Sam gave Seth a rare smile.

Seth was still gazing at Bella. "Alright Sam."

They all watched as he strolled carefully over to Jacob's room and went inside. The door closed softly behind him.

Sam and Billy exchanged knowing looks. Sam then made his way over to Leah who had a puzzled expression on her face. He could see that she was trying to work something out and Sam knew it would not take her long to do so. He needed her out of the house before it occurred to her what was going on.

"Leah can you go and get your mum for me? I think that she should be here, don't you? She is good with Charlie and will be a great help." Sam patted her gently on the shoulder.

She gazed up at him with dull eyes. It was rare for Sam to touch or even look her way anymore. His hand on her burned where it connected with her body and made her flinch. He too seemed to feel it as he stepped back looking surprised. Their eyes locked onto each other and for the first time in an age, Leah saw love for her burning in Sam's eyes.

Billy huffed in impatience and it broke their mutual trance. Leah shook herself and without a backward glance, left the house to do as instructed.

"What's going on man? Why do you all keep giving each other weird stares?" Embry asked curiously.

Sam stood tall and again exchanged a mysterious look with Billy. He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. "We think Seth has imprinted on Bella Swan."

Embry's mouth fell open in shock."You are kidding me right? He has seen her loads of times. We all know that he had a bit of a crush on her. What makes you think that he has now?"

"I can see it written all over him, the way he would not let me take her from him earlier. Also the way he looks at her and seems not to see anybody else in the room. It is all classic signs. I should know." Sam said bitterly.

"I don't understand. She is Jake's girl. I never saw any jealousy from Seth when Jake was spending so much time with her. You must have it wrong." Embry declared adamantly.

Billy sighed. "One of the terms of the imprint is that the wolf will be whatever the imprintee wants them to be. In this case Bella has only ever seen Seth as the little brother of Leah Clearwater with a crush on her. She likes him as a friend and so that is what he has been to her. I think her devotion to the leech and her love for my son blocked her ever feeling the full effects of it. Seth was the one who saved her and now that J...Jake and the leech are gone she is reaching out to the only one who can truly comfort her."

Embry sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. "As if we don't have enough to deal with, is he even aware of this yet?"

"I don't think so. He just seems so caught up in comforting her. It won't be long before it hits home. It's going to be even harder because of Leah." Sam said.

"That's why you sent her away." Embry clutched at his shorn hair. "This is all just a nightmare. We still have to deal with Bella's dad. What the fuck are we going to tell him?"

Billy felt tiredness seep deep into his bones. "We are going to tell him the truth."

Sam and Embry could not believe their ears.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

Billy looked at him wearily. "I am tired Sam. The man needs to know the truth. It is no longer possible to cover anything up. He is my best friend and his daughter is now imprinted to a pack member. It's time he was told exactly what has been going on here. I am still the Chief of this tribe and my decision stands. Are you with me?"

He felt a warm hand rest on each of his shoulders as Embry and Sam placed them there in a gesture of solidarity. "We are with you all the way Billy."

Billy could find no more words to say, he just nodded his thanks to them both.

* * *

Inside Jacob's room Bella was lying on his small bed. Seth was sitting on the floor next to her. He kept running his fingers through her hair. It was comforting and Bella felt grateful. They had not spoken a word to each other the whole time. It had finally hit Bella that she was going to have to face her dad soon and try to lie convincingly about why Edward had disappeared and Jake was dead. Her grief for both the vampire she had adored and the wolf she had loved overcame her and she closed her eyes as if in pain.

Seth reached down and whispered soothing words in her ear. Bella tried to focus on them.

"I am here for you Bella. I will always be here for you," Bella closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with those words running through her mind.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four**

Charlie Swan sat in front of his oldest friend as he watched tears roll down his face. He had been asked to come and see him as it was an emergency. As expected, he had dropped everything, left work and put the siren on so he could speed and reach the reservation much faster. He had skidded to a halt in front of the little red house and raced inside to find Billy sitting in his chair being comforted by Sam Uley and Embry Call. At the sight of the two overgrown boys, Charlie instinctively knew that something bad had happened to Jacob.

Billy had insisted that Charlie sit down and listen carefully without interruption. He told him that some of the things he was about to divulge would sound unbelievable, but they were all true. He also revealed that his daughter Bella was heavily involved in all the events that had taken place. This made Charlie narrow his eyes but he remained silent as requested. He had been close friends with Billy and Harry since he was a young boy and had been told the legends of the tribe many times, so he was familiar with the tales of the wolf spirit warriors.

With help from Sam, Billy haltingly confessed everything to Charlie. He started with the time the Cullen's first arrived all those years ago and about the treaty that was made between them and his ancestors. He begged Charlie to believe him when he revealed the true nature of the Cullen's and how he had tried to warn Bella about them when she first got involved with Edward. Charlie turned red and gripped the armrests of his chair at these words, but he still remained quiet.

Everything came pouring out after that. Charlie's mouth fell open as he heard about the pack being formed as a defence against the vampires and he stared in awe at Sam and Embry. This explained a lot about them, and of course, Jake's insane growth spurts. It was the last part where Billy could no longer keep his tears in check. He recounted to his oldest friend the events of the last few hours and about the death of his only son and some other members of the pack. He revealed that the Cullen's too had also been decimated.

After Billy finished recounting all that had happened he lapsed into silence. His shoulders were shaking as his emotions surged through him unchecked. He again felt Sam and Embry's warm hands on each of his shoulders and he nervously waited for Charlie to explode and shout at him. He saw Charlie rise slowly up from his chair and make his way to him. He knelt down in front of Billy and took each of his trembling hands in his own.

Billy raised his dark eyes and gazed sadly into Charlie's brown ones. There was no anger in them at all, just intense sympathy. "I...I'm sorry Charlie. I wanted to tell you years ago but the council forbid anyone outside of the tribe to know. I fought with them about it for years but..." Billy's voice faltered.

Charlie gripped Billy's hands tightly. "Listen to me now Billy Black. You and I have been friends for years. We have seen each other through the loss of your Sarah and Harry. You supported me when Renee left and took my Bells with her. I want to support you now. I loved Jake just like my own son and I also know that Bells loved him deeply too. I never liked Edward as you know and it was always my wish for our children to get together. Once I have checked on my daughter, I am going out there with Sam and Embry here and we will bring your boy home Billy, do you hear me? He brought my daughter back from the brink and fought for her life again today. I can never thank you or the pack enough for what you have done. I am so sorry my old friend. I am sorry that you have lost your son and the others."

All Billy could do was grip Charlie's hands back with his own. He had no more words left in him. His grief was becoming overwhelming and the strength he had tried to muster earlier was fading. He was grateful that Charlie was going to take charge and aid Sam and Embry in bringing home the bodies of Jake, Quil and Jared, if they could track him down.

"Sam I think Billy needs to lie down now. I am going to look in on Bells. Do you think Seth will stay with her while we go and..." Charlie could not finish his sentence.

Sam nodded at him and he gently turned Billy's chair around and pushed him toward his bedroom. Charlie exchanged looks with Embry. He knew that he was one of Jake's best friends and he felt devastated for him and also his daughter. He ran his hand through his greying hair and sighed, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"I am going to check on her now Embry. Do you think you will be able to face recovering the...bringing them home?" Charlie asked gently.

"Yes. I want them back here so we can say goodbye to them properly and lay them to rest. Everything was so frantic we just haven't had the chance to...I'm sorry I really need some air. I will wait outside for you and Sam okay." Embry's body was beginning to shake, an indication he was close to phasing.

"Go son. I will be out in a minute." Charlie watched as Embry took off and disappeared out the front door.

Charlie took deep breaths as he prepared himself to face his daughter. The thought of her being out there, dealing with and facing death. He was finding it hard to comprehend how he could have been so unaware of everything. Some chief of police he was; he had failed Bella badly. He should never have let her anywhere near that Cullen creature. He had mistrusted him from the moment he laid eyes on him, but Bella had seemed so captivated by him.

He berated himself internally for these thoughts. He could wallow in his mistakes later. He needed to remain focused on the tasks at hand. He stood tall and gently opened the door to Jake's room. He saw Bella lying on her stomach on top of the small bed, she was fast asleep. Her arm was hanging down and her hand was clutched in Seth's. He was spread out on the floor and was also asleep.

Charlie watched the rise and fall of their chests as they breathed. He would not disturb them now. They obviously needed the rest. Reality would hit them soon enough when they woke. He gazed with affection at his daughter and then focused on Seth. Billy had told him that it was this young boy who had saved Bella after Edward had been slaughtered. Harry's son, who was still only fifteen, but looked so much older, even then Bella. Charlie whispered thank you and then closed the door quietly.

Sam was waiting for him in the living room. Charlie had always felt a bit intimidated by this young man because of his quiet strength and stoic demeanour. But in the last hour or so he had gained an immense respect for him. To go through what he had and remain so grounded and in control, it was just amazing. He walked over to him and shook his hand.

"I want to thank you Sam. Without you and the pack my...I don't know how to express my gratitude. I am so sorry for your losses. I truly am. How is Billy?" Charlie flushed red in his efforts to convey how much gratitude he felt toward this man.

Sam blinked his eyes and then looked down at his feet. He was not so in control as they all thought. Responsibility and sadness were weighing heavily on him. This task was the hardest part of it all, bringing home the bodies of the fallen. He had helped Billy into his bed and felt immense grief at the sight of how frail the man suddenly seemed. He wondered if he would ever recover from this.

"He is lying down and trying to rest. Let's go before Sue and Leah arrive here. I really don't want Leah thinking she has to do this part. She has been through enough." Sam said eventually.

"Of course, I still can't believe that she transformed too." Charlie replied bemusedly.

Sam just sighed and gestured for Charlie to leave first. He was not going to have that discussion right now. The burning feeling he had experienced earlier when he had touched Leah for the first time in an age was still running through his veins. He knew that she had felt the change in his emotions, as all the love he had previously felt for her before the imprint, came to the fore. He didn't know what to make of it. He felt like he was waking up from some strange dream.

He shrugged his shoulders. He would worry about that later, he followed Charlie out to the front of the house to meet up with Embry. The main concern was how to retrieve the bodies and transport them back to the reservation. Charlie thought it best to use Sam's big truck which was the only vehicle with enough room and also power to get through the dense undergrowth of the forest.

They all agreed that this was the best plan and set about their grim task.

* * *

Three hours later the job was done. The three men had found the meadow easily and all the fallen were still in the same place. It was the first time that Charlie had seen such devastation and he had walked off to one side to be sick. The whole task had been fraught and traumatic for them all, but it needed to be completed.

"I want to have a last look around for Jared. I can't understand why we haven't found him." Sam said quietly.

"Okay. We will scout around the perimeter. Charlie will you stay with the truck and..." Embry couldn't finish.

"Yes. You go I'll wait here."

Charlie watched as the two boys stripped quickly and disappeared into the trees, and he supposed, changed into their wolf forms.

* * *

Embry had his nose to the ground and was sniffing a faint scent he had picked up. It was definitely Jared's. It had been overlaid with the harsh smell of the newborn vampires. He followed it eagerly and it wound round in a circular pattern. The smell became stronger as he made his way further into the forest, away from the meadow.

His strong eyes suddenly focused on a body lying slumped by the side of a tree. He could see the brown color of exposed skin shining in the dull light. He approached softly and kept a watch out for anything unusual. Embry finally decided all was safe and made a dash for the spot where the person was lying. The body had not moved at all and Embry's heart was heavy at the thought they would be telling Kim that Jared was definitely gone.

He gently sniffed all over Jared's body, searching for injuries. There did not seem to be any. He stared as he finally detected some signs of life as he watched Jared's chest rise and fall as he breathed in and out. He was alive, but unconscious. The first feeling of hope that he had experienced all day ran through his body. Embry put his muzzle in the air and howled loudly for Sam, telling him that their pack brother was still alive.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to re-read this story. Your kind support has been amazing!**

**Part Five**

Bella slowly came to consciousness. Her whole body ached and she was lying in an uncomfortable position. Her body felt cold except for her hand which was rather warm. Lifting her head, her tangled hair fell about her face. She gazed around in bewilderment, forgetting momentarily where she was. The room seemed familiar. She glanced down at the floor and saw Seth Clearwater lying on his back, her hand was clutched tightly in his own. No wonder her arm was numb.

Her fuzzy mind slowly cleared at the sight of Seth's innocent sleeping face. Bella gasped as the memories assaulted her one by one, Edwards's death at the hands of Victoria, Seth rescuing her and the realisation that Jake too had lost his life, along with some other members of the pack. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes and she began to weep quietly.

Seth however was attuned to Bella's every emotion. He woke instantly and at the sound of her sobs, leapt up and pulled her into his arms. Just like before he rocked her gently back and forth, whispering words of comfort. Bella clutched onto him desperately, like he was her anchor in a storm.

A soft knock on the door startled them both. Seth pulled Bella closer as the door was opened and Emily peered in. She took in the sight of Bella nestled against Seth and frowned.

"I'm glad that you are both awake. I have made some snacks and I think you should both try to eat something." Emily suggested.

Seth's stomach grumbled at her words and it hit him just how hungry he really was. Bella shifted in his lap and stared over at Emily.

"Is my dad here yet? I still don't know what to tell him," Bella said, unaware that Charlie had already been informed of the whole sorry saga.

Emily's face saddened at her words. "Bella come out and eat. I will tell you both the latest news. Come on, before it gets cold."

Seth lifted Bella up into his arms and attempted to carry her out to the kitchen. But Bella was tired of being hauled around like she had no use of her legs. She struggled against his hold until he put her down.

"I can walk you know," Bella's words came out harsher then she intended.

"I...I'm sorry Bella I just thought..."Seth stuttered and put his head down trying to avoid her gaze.

Bella felt her stomach clench. What was wrong with her? Seth had been nothing short of amazing. He had saved her life, been by her side ever since comforting her. This was how she repaid him, by berating him for no reason. She reached out her hand and took his, lacing their fingers together. Seth raised his head and looked at her warily. His whole body seemed to tremble at her touch and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her chocolate brown ones. The whole world seemed to shrink around him and the only thing he was aware of was this beautiful girl in front of him.

Bella too felt a deep connection to this brave, young boy who stood before her. She lowered her eyes, breaking the intensity of the last few seconds. She turned her attention to their joined hands and marvelled at the differing skin tones. Seth was so like Jake in every way, from his easygoing confident nature and ready smile to his willingness to sacrifice his life for others.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Seth. I haven't even thanked you for saving my life. It's all just so overwhelming and I..." Bella couldn't find the words to continue.

"Shhh." Seth whispered. "I understand. I promised that I would be here for you Bella. Remember?"

Bella attempted to smile and just nodded.

As they were wrapped up in their own conversation, Emily had been standing to one side observing them. They seemed to have totally forgotten her presence and she watched the way Seth could not tear his eyes away from Bella. She too seemed to draw strength from Seth's touch. Emily sighed softly as it dawned on her what had happened. Seth had somehow imprinted on Bella.

Emily had spent the best part of the day with Kim, Jared's imprint, trying to calm her. She eventually brought her back to Billy's house to see if there was any news. They had arrived at the same time as Leah and her mother, Sue. The latter had immediately gone to check on Billy and make sure he had taken his regular dose of insulin. His diabetes was serious and needed to be monitored closely. Leah had mumbled a few words to Kim and then flung herself on the sofa and stared into space.

The men were still not back, so Emily had decided she needed a distraction and she set about preparing a few snacks. The members of the pack were always at the mercy of their wolf metabolism, so she knew it would be needed. She kept an eye out for Kim, but she appeared to be in a daze and would not respond to Emily's questions. Sue eventually came back from dealing with Billy and went to check on Seth and Bella. She returned reporting they were both still deeply asleep.

Sue informed Emily that Charlie now knew everything. Billy had confessed to her that he felt it was the best way. The men had gone out to retrieve the bodies and hunt around for Jared. Emily felt tears run down her face and saw that Sue too could not hold on to her emotions. Knowing there was nothing else they could do for the present, Sue helped Emily prepare the food.

Emily shuddered at the thought of Leah's reaction to her brother and Bella. Imprinting was Leah's idea of hell. It had ruined her life and she could not bear to even discuss it. She and Emily had reached an impasse, they were polite to each other and that was all. Leah had backed down from outright ignoring Emily. There was no point. She was Sam's so called life mate and there was nothing she could do. But to be told that Seth had imprinted on Bella, of all people, could just send her over the edge.

Emily was in a quandary, unsure what to do. It was blatantly obvious to anyone in the know what had occurred between Seth and Bella. Leah was going to notice straight away. After watching the two of them for another minute, Emily decided there was nothing she could do. Leah was going to find out anyway, the sooner it was faced, the better.

"Are you two coming or not?" Emily said again.

Bella turned, nodded her head and towing Seth by the hand they made their way to the kitchen. As soon as Seth saw the food he dragged Bella over to the table and started to pile up a plate of food for them both to share.

His mother watched him with affection, she was so relieved that both her children were safe. After the loss of her husband, Harry, she had become more overprotective of them both. It had pained her to know that they were out there, risking their lives for the safety of the tribe. But Sue knew that it was their duty and although she feared for them greatly, she knew that she needed to be strong and not smother them with her worries.

Seth grinned over at her, his mouth full of food. He was sitting close to Bella, encouraging her to eat too. Sue smiled back at her son. Even after all he had been through he was still looking out for others. She suddenly felt a tug on her arm and turning saw Emily looking at her with a grave expression. Her heart rate increased rapidly. What could be wrong now?

"I need to tell you something," Emily whispered. "Come out the front with me, I don't want everyone hearing."

Sue frowned but nodded her assent. She followed Emily out to the front of the house. It was with disbelieving ears that Sue learned what had Emily so worried.

"Seth, my little Seth imprinted on Charlie's daughter? I don't believe you Emily. You have read it all wrong, they are close because they have shared a traumatic experience. Stop reading your own failings into another's situation. Haven't you caused enough trouble for my family with this imprinting?" Sue yelled, unable to control her emotional outburst.

Emily was taken aback by Sue's reaction. Leah's wrath she expected but not her mother's. She thought she would be more understanding. Sue had never directly blamed Emily before about the situation with Sam.

"P...please Sue. I am not stirring or reading anything into the situation. Don't you think I, of all people, know the signs. I would not be bringing this up if I did not believe it. I am telling you in confidence because of Leah. She will need our support." Emily pleaded.

Sue gritted her teeth and stared Emily in the eye." DO NOT DARE TO TELL ME ABOUT SUPPORTING MY DAUGHTER EMILY YOUNG."

Tears were streaming down Emily's face at Sue's harsh assessment of her. She had been driven to her limit with the isolation and cold words she received on a daily basis. Her attraction to Sam had not been her choice, the truth was there never had been one in the first place. Sam and Emily had not been able to fight their fate. It was unfair of Sue to throw this at her now, after everything.

"You are going to have to accept it Sue. It seems that it runs in the family. Seth has imprinted on Bella Swan and there is nothing you can do about it." Emily shot back at her fiercely.

"Mom," a shocked gasp from behind made the two warring women turn in surprise.

Seth, still holding on tightly to Bella's hand, stood staring at them in horror.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Six**

"Mom what are you guys talking about?" Seth looked imploringly from one woman to another.

Sue stared over at her trembling son, she watched as Bella Swan rubbed her hand soothingly up and down his arm as if to comfort him. She saw the tension in his shoulders ease and he relaxed his stance. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror. Emily was right, you could see it, they had imprinted.

"Seth, Bella we need to talk, now." Sue reached out and took hold of her son's arm. She guided him toward the back of the house. He had instinctively reached for Bella's hand and was pulling her along with him.

Emily attempted to follow but Sue gave her such a fierce glare that she halted mid stride. Tears welled in her eyes a she realised that again she was going to be blamed for something she had no part in. She longed for Sam to return and hold her in his arms. He was the only one who made her feel alive with his warm touch and steady presence.

When they reached the back of the house Sue placed her arms around her tall, muscular son. He no longer looked like a boy. He appeared so much older and he was definitely wiser. He took after Harry in that way. She felt him drop Bella's hand and briefly return her hug.

"Mom please tell me what you and Emily meant?" Seth finally asked.

Bella stood close to him and watched Sue's face anxiously. Surely she had heard wrong. Seth had imprinted on her, it was laughable, he had never shown any inclination like that before. Jake had said he had a minor crush on her once, but he had not seemed particularly annoyed about what he termed as '_Seth's little crush_.'

Sue sighed softly and reached up to stroke her son's cheek. "Emily thinks you and Bella have imprinted. I did not believe her but after seeing you two just now, I tend to agree. How do you feel about each other now?"

Bella gasped and shook her head in denial. "It's not true. It can't be."

Seth felt his heart constrict at her words but the pain in her voice ripped at his soul. He pulled her shaking body into his arms and stroked her back in comfort. Bella clutched at him and sobbed quietly against his warm chest.

"I am sorry," Sue said softly. "But can't you see. As soon as either of you are upset or in distress you reach for the other. I have never seen such an intense imprint, not even between Sam and Emily or Jared and Kim for that matter. I really can't explain it."

Seth tried to get his whirling brain to focus. "But mom, I never felt the earth shifting like Sam and Jared described. I have always just been happy to be around Bella. I did not feel territorial around Jake when he spent time with her. I was happy that she was happy. I admit I have always liked Bella but why would this happen now?"

"I really don't know Seth. We will just have to take time and see what happens. I have no answer for you and I don't think anyone else will either. Our main problem will be Leah."

Seth winced as he thought about how his sister was likely to react. He felt Bella shift in his arms and he released her slightly. The feel of her soft body against his did induce feelings of intense love and protectiveness but he was not going to admit that to anyone just yet. Now was not the time.

"How will I explain this away to my dad? How am I going to tell him about Jake? What will I say?" Bella whimpered.

Sue suddenly realised that the girl did not know that her father was now aware of the whole story.

"Bella," she said gently, "Charlie knows everything. Billy informed him while you and Seth were asleep. He thought it best. He is with Sam and Embry. They are bringing the others home."

Fresh tears poured out of Bella's eyes at her words. So her dad know knew that she had intended to marry a vampire. He would be aware that she was the cause of all the heartache and loss. If she had avoided Edward Cullen and just stayed friends with Jacob, none of this would have happened. She shrank against Seth's side and hid her face behind her hair.

"We have to go back in. I need to check on Billy again and also the others will be back soon. Seth I think it best if I tell your sister."

Seth just nodded. His attention had already wavered and he was once again lost in all things Bella. Sue sighed softly and turned to lead the way back into the house.

Leah was sitting by herself staring into space. She seemed to be thinking hard about something as sometimes she would frown and then look sad. Sue approached her daughter cautiously and gently took her hands in her own.

"Sweetheart I need to talk to you"

Leah turned her tired eyes toward her mother. Sue saw her gaze flicker over to Seth and Bella briefly.

"I know mom. I can see it okay. You want to talk about Seth and Bella right?"

Sue gently stroked her daughter's cropped black hair. Everyone only got to see Leah's harsh side. Sue was the one who saw the hurt vulnerable little girl underneath.

"I didn't want to believe it myself but after talking to them both it's just so blatantly obvious. What about you baby girl, are you going to be able to cope with this new development?"

Leah just nodded. "To be honest mom after losing the other's today, this just seems trivial. Don't worry I am not going to freak out about it. Seth is still my little bro, even if his taste in imprints sucks."

Sue gazed at her daughter and then pulled her in for a brief hug. Leah could still surprise her sometimes.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Sue whispered softly.

Leah just squeezed her mother gently in response.

* * *

Time passed slowly. Sue checked on Billy again and made sure he ate something to keep his strength up. They were all waiting in trepidation for the men to return. Seth and Bella were sitting next to each other on the sofa just holding hands. Sue had informed them both that Leah now knew. Seth had a quiet word with her and she had just nodded at Bella afterwards. There was nothing more to be said at this point.

The waiting finally came to end when the sound of Sam's truck pulling into the Black's driveway indicated their return. A tired looking Charlie was the first to enter the house.

"Dad," Bella yelled and stumbled her way over to him.

Charlie wrapped his arms round his daughter in relief that she was awake and appeared to be alright. The events of the last few hours caught up with him and Charlie felt tears seep out of his eyes. Bella held on to her father tightly and they both drew comfort from each other.

Sam and Embry followed Charlie into the house, they were carrying an unconscious Jared between them. Gasps of surprise echoed around the room and Kim's delighted voice could be heard calling out his name. Seth immediately rose to assist his two pack brothers in making Jared comfortable on the sofa.

"Sue do you think you could look him over? We can't see any sign of injury on him. He appears to be knocked out. We don't know what hit him but he is totally out of it." Sam asked her. She was the only one with any medical knowledge.

"Of course!"

Sue immediately began examining Jared's body and after ushering a distraught Kim to one side, she set about helping him in the best way she could.

Emily stared over at Sam. He had made no move to approach her. Normally the first thing he would do was to take her in his arms and kiss her scars. He seemed oblivious to her presence. A cold feeling ran down her spine. She watched in consternation as Leah came up to him. She saw them converse quietly and Sam smiled at her, patting Leah on the back. This had never happened since they were both imprinted. Sam had done his level best to avoid Leah and would never look or touch her in any way. What had changed?

Embry had gone into the kitchen and was eating some of the food which had been prepared earlier. He was like a robot and he did not seem to taste the food and it was only as if he was eating to re fuel his body. Sam soon joined him.

Charlie had a quiet word with Bella. He said he needed to talk with Billy and that they could have a more involved discussion later. Seth had come over and promised Charlie that he would look after Bella until he was ready to talk. Charlie watched as his daughter leaned into Seth's side and placidly followed him into the kitchen.

He made his way into Billy's room. He saw his old friend sit up straighter in his bed and look at him expectantly.

"We brought them home Billy. Also, Jared has been found but he is unconscious. Sue is checking him over now. We took Jake and the others to the local tribal mortuary. If you want, we can head on over there and you can see him." Charlie informed Billy hesitantly.

Billy gripped the bed sheets in his hands. The devastated look on Charlie's face was making his own tenuous hold on his emotions weaken. He had managed to have a nap but his dreams had been nightmarish in tone. He was trying to find his boy but could not reach him.

"I want to see him chief. I need to see my boy."

Charlie walked over and knelt next to the bed. He reached out and clasped Billy's shoulder. "We'll go together Billy, just you and me. What do you say?"

Billy nodded and patted Charlie's hand. "Yes, just you and me."

In the other room Sam had finished eating. The day had been long and fraught with emotion. Leah had told him that she knew about the imprinting between Seth and Bella Swan. To his surprise she had not seemed angry or fazed by the news. When he touched her shoulder in gratitude they both felt the burning sensation run through them. Their eyes had locked and Sam had the urge to pull Leah into his arms and kiss her senseless. It had been Embry's interruption that had saved him from himself.

He had not been able to go near Emily. He felt guilty and could feel her betrayed eyes following him about the room. He knew that she guessed something was wrong. God, he needed some air. The room felt like it was closing in on him. Sam made his way out the front door and past Jake's makeshift garage. He felt drawn to go in this direction and deep down he knew who he would find. As he came to the edge of the Black's property he saw Leah standing with her back to him.

The rays of the setting sun made her beautiful russet skin glow. She stood tall and proud like the strong woman he had known and loved. Sam Uley was still in love with Leah Clearwater, it had always been there, underneath the imprint. That was why she could never move on and he could never imagine letting another man touch her.

Leah turned as she heard his quiet approach. No words were spoken between them as Sam placed his hands on either side of Leah's face and pressed his lips to hers.

_**A/N-This was not the original chapter I wrote. I ditched the other one and started again as it was full of recriminations and anger. After reading it I thought that the pack would be beyond being angry about imprinting, especially Leah. She has seen her pack mates die and I think it would have made her reaction to the news of Seth's imprinting seem trivial by comparison. Also she has been mulling over her changing relationship with Sam. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated 'Home' recently, but my co-author, Augustdarkstar, has been working on her own story called 'Raw' it's a J/B fic set ten years after BD. It's amazing, so if you have some spare time I really recommend you read it! I promise that we should have a new chapter up for 'Home' in the next couple of days. Thank, Nikki :)**_

**Part Seven**

It had been four weeks since the fatal battle with the newborn vampire army. The Quileute tribe had buried their dead in their own traditional way as befitting the fallen warriors that they were. Billy had headed up the ceremony with Old Quil by his side. It was the last duty that he managed to perform as he lost the will to carry on. His two twin daughters had come back briefly for the funeral for their little brother but had soon departed back to their own lives. Charlie's hope that one of them might stay faded as he took in their selfish attitude to their father's plight.

Bella and Seth could not be parted. On the first night that Bella had returned to her own bed, Seth had slipped out of his own house in the dead of night and, in his wolf form, slept outside. This had carried on for a week. Not knowing what else to do and worrying constantly about Billy's health and state of mind, Charlie upped sticks with Bella and moved temporarily into the Black's house. This enabled her to be closer to Seth and allowed Charlie to keep watch over his old friend.

Sue was Charlie's greatest help in regard to Billy and both of the children. She had been the one to explain to him about the imprint and he had been shocked. It was hard enough to get his head around the fact that vampires existed and that his best friend's offspring could turn into giant wolves, but imprinting? He had accepted it, as after watching the way Seth and Bella reacted when parted for too long, was painful to witness.

Sam and Leah were also regular visitors to the house. Leah had taken Bella under her wing and was constantly making sure that she was okay. Secretly Charlie thought she was doing this for Seth's benefit because if Bella suffered, so did he. Sam was becoming a great help with Billy. Lately he appeared more relaxed than Charlie had ever seen him and he noticed the smouldering looks that Sam and Leah would exchange. Charlie knew that they were in for some trouble soon with those two, but he had enough on his plate to worry about that just yet. He did ponder whether to tell Sue about his suspicions, but felt it was up to her daughter to tell her if she wanted her to know.

A day or so after the newborn battle, Jared had woken up. He seemed to have no clear idea of who or what had attacked him. He recalled feeling a sharp pain in his head, which had caused him to black out and change back into his human form. Kim had been ecstatic over the fact that he had woken up without any apparent injury. The worst part had been telling him of the death of his pack mates. He had become quiet and withdrawn after this news and ever since the funeral he had refused to see anyone, even Kim.

Sam had tried to talk to him but to no avail. Kim was hysterical at the fact that Jared was not communicating with her. Like Sam with Emily, the imprint between Jared and Kim appeared to be waning. Emily herself was in complete denial of this fact. She was bustling about trying to carry on as normal. She refused to question Sam on why he was rarely at home anymore and would avoid his eye when he did try and broach the subject.

All in all things were tense between the remaining members of the wolf pack. Everything they had come to know felt fractured and out of place. Charlie was attempting to create a routine for them all. Every morning he assisted Billy, as Jake used to do, in taking his insulin and helping to get him ready for the day before he left for work. Bella would cook them all a huge breakfast, although Charlie knew that she was not eating much herself. Seth, Leah and Sue would join them each morning and they would all eat together.

Charlie would then reluctantly leave for work as Seth helped Bella clean the dishes. Sue would often catch a lift with Charlie as he dropped her off at the local hospital. Leah always left after her mother as she did not want her knowing that she was meeting up with Sam. This meant that Bella and Seth were left to tend to Billy during the day. It was hard as Billy had begun to drink to ease the pain of his loss. The two of them often found empty cans scattered around after one of his epic binges.

One afternoon Seth and Bella came back to the house after taking a walk along First beach. They often did this now. Neither of them felt the need to speak and they would walk along in companionable silence, just enjoying the sea breeze blowing on their faces. It gave them a break from the cloying atmosphere that had settled over the Black's house.

As Seth opened the door he knew instantly that something was wrong. The lights were off and the smell of vomit was ripe in the air. He ran straight into Billy's room and found him slumped on his back on the bed. Cans were littered around his bedside and he had obviously been sick. Seth's heart beat faster in a panic. He checked Billy over carefully, checking for signs of life. What if he had choked?

Bella reached the room not long after. It did not take her long to assess the situation. The waves of Seth's anxiety surged through her own veins. They were now so in tune with one another's feelings. She knew that she needed to take charge. She ordered Seth to help turn Billy on his side so that his airways would not be obstructed if he was sick again.

"I need to call an ambulance Seth. We need to get him checked over properly." Bella advised.

"Go. I will watch over him, hurry Bella!"

Bella flew out of Billy's small room and fumbled with her cell phone as she called the emergency services. After rattling off the address, Bella then made a call to her dad.

"Dad, Billy is not well. I have had to call for help."

"What happened?" Charlie demanded.

"Seth and I went out for a walk and we found him passed out cold in his bed. He has been drinking heavily and it made him sick."

"Oh my god, I will leave straight away and meet you at the hospital."

"Okay dad."

"Bella..."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Bella felt tears well in her eyes at his simple words. "That's alright dad, see you there."

* * *

Seth watched Billy stir suddenly. He realized that Billy was about to be sick again and pushed the bowl toward his mouth. He had to turn his head as the older man retched heavily into the proffered bowl. Bella came back in at this point and reached out for Seth's hand. He clutched onto it tightly.

"The ambulance is on its way. I see that he has woken up then."

Seth nodded. "Yes. His color does not look good though."

"I know. Don't worry Seth. He will be okay." Bella gave him a small smile in an attempt to reassure him.

Seth returned the smile and after Billy had finished emptying his guts, Seth put the bowl down and pulled Bella into a tight embrace. "You were amazing Bella. I panicked but you handled the situation like a pro."

"You're biased Seth, but thank you." Bella whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie, Seth and Bella were at the hospital. Sue had been informed that Billy was on the wards and she had gone off to speak to the consultant who was overseeing his care. Charlie was pacing up and down, not being able to settle. He was beyond angry with himself for leaving Bella and Seth to deal with Billy for most of every day. The problem was that Charlie had to work and Billy had no medical insurance to cover the cost of home care.

Bella and Seth were sitting side by side holding hands. Charlie kept glancing their way. His daughter looked so fragile. She had lost a lot of weight, not that she had much meat on her before. It was only at Seth's insistence and Leah's constant badgering that she ate at all. He felt the weight of all the responsibility of everyone's welfare dragging him down. He knew he needed to remain strong, but the situation with Billy's self destructive drinking was not helping.

Finally Sue came back, she ushered him to one side. "He was lucky this time Charlie. He could have damn well near killed himself. The doctor wants to keep him in for the night under observation. We need to sort something out permanently. Billy needs someone with him at all times to make sure he doesn't do this again."

Charlie sighed heavily. "I know Sue. Bella and Seth have tried their best, I think I will have a word with Sam. Maybe we can get some sort of rota set up so one of us is with him throughout the day."

Sue looked at Charlie with affection. She was so proud of him, he had really stepped up and taken charge of everything. All her married life she had just seen him as just one of her husband Harry's best friends. She had felt immense sympathy for him when his wife, Renee, had left him and taken Bella with her. Without the support of Harry and Billy, Sue knew that Charlie would have not been able to cope. He was now returning the favor tenfold. She reached out, took his hand and squeezed it. Charlie stared at her in surprise.

"You are a good man Charles Swan." Sue said softly.

"I miss Harry."Charlie whispered.

"Me too," Sue replied with tears in her eyes.

Seth watched his mom and Charlie's interactions with interest. It was not like his mother to show any physical sympathy to anyone, she was so like Leah in that way. He became distracted when he felt Bella shift beside him. His whole being was focused on her welfare and needs. She was now his whole world. Seth gently ran his hand through her hair, this always managed to soothe her and he grinned as she relaxed and smiled up at him.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"Yeah, thanks Seth, for everything."

Seth leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "No worries Bella. I am always here for you."

"I know Seth. I know."

_**A/N-I thought it best to move the story on a few weeks as it was getting bogged down a bit by focusing too much on everyone's grief. I know this was another intense chapter but I hope that you all still enjoyed reading. The next chapter will be focusing more on Sam/Leah and Jared/Kim as we get to see the effects of the waning imprint on them. Please let me know what you think, thanks. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story. I am afraid this chapter is rather short. Sorry Nikki :)**_

**Part Eight**

Leah smiled as she stretched lazily. Sam was watching her movements with a grin. He reached out and grabbed her arm to pull her close to him. They had just made love and they were still in a state of complete euphoria. He kissed his way up her neck until he reached her lips. Their tongues met and their passion ignited once again as their bodies melded together. This was always the case between them now. The sexual tension was always prevalent in the air, making it hard for them to be apart for long. Sam was revelling in the joy of being back with her. When he had imprinted on Emily it had nearly destroyed him inside, he had always managed to conceal it, but deep down Leah was his one true love.

Leah ran her hands through his shorn hair and tugged on the ends. He hoisted her body against his own and they started to make love again. It was the second time in just under an hour. Sam could not get enough of her.

"Oh Lee, I have missed this so much." Sam murmured as Leah bit playfully into his shoulder making him moan in pleasure.

"Sam I love you." Leah admitted for the first time since they had started seeing each other again.

"Me too Lee. I love you." Sam whispered as he penetrated her and they started to move fervently against one another.

As always they came together and then collapsed in a tired tangle of limbs. Leah rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat reverberate in her ear. Tracing circles on his chest with her finger she gazed at Sam lovingly.

"I never thought this would happen again Sam. I still don't understand how you can break the imprint."Leah ventured to ask.

It was a tricky subject between them as Sam was still technically living with Emily, although he was rarely there anymore. All the remaining pack members knew where he slept at night now. He couldn't seem to hide it from his thoughts. Even young Seth had been privy to one or two of his sessions with Leah and they had nearly come to blows as a result.

Sam gently stroked Leah's cheek. She looked so vulnerable, a side she showed to no one, except maybe Sue. "I don't know Lee, it's just like I have woken up from a dream you know. I look at Emily now and I feel nothing, like she is a stranger. I can't comprehend it. I just feel like me again, before the transformation."

"What about Seth and Bella then, I don't get it? How can he have imprinted on her and not known about it?"

"Can I tell you my theory? You may not like it though Lee." Sam ventured to ask.

Leah just raised her eyebrows at him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Go ahead. I need to know. Seth is so sweet and good. Bella is lucky to have him but I don't want him to be a slave to her whims."

"Have you seen her even try to manipulate him in any way Lee?"

"Not really. They are sickeningly sweet together. It can be quite nauseating to watch actually." Leah confessed with a small smile.

"I think that your brother has always been in love with Bella Swan. I don't think he has been totally honest with us all. I have seen flashes of memories in his mind. Do you know he remembers the first time he laid eyes on her? He must have only been a year old Lee."

"No way? How come I have not been able to see this when we are phased?" Leah demanded.

"Goodness Lee you are his sister. The last thing he wants you to know is his private feelings. I think he has been in love with Bella for his whole life, like soul mates if you want a better term for it. I think she was blinded by her distraction with the Cullen family and her love for Jake." Sam finally admitted.

Leah stared at him in awe. "So you think they are not really imprinted but are like 'soul mates.'?

Sam just nodded.

"Oh my god. I don't know what to say? What does that make us then Sam?"

Sam looked at her, lust clear in his eyes. He yanked her head down to his and kissed her deeply. "It makes us two people in love Lee, like it should have always been." Sam murmured against her mouth.

* * *

Jared was lying in his bed. He had not left his room for three days. He saw his cell phone light up and Kim's number was clearly displayed. He pressed the call reject button and turned his phone off completely. She just would not leave him alone. When he had woken up and seen her concerned face hovering over his he thought he was dreaming. Why would she be there? She was just the girl from his calculus class.

To remember that she was meant to mean the world to him had knocked him for six. He remembered that he was supposed to have imprinted on her, but when he gazed into her eyes now, he felt absolutely nothing. Before he had phased he had hardly noticed Kim and that was the way he felt now. The thought that his pack mates were dead and buried made the ever ready tears fall from his eyes.

A knock at the door made him cringe.

"Jared, it's me Embry. Are you ever coming out of your pit?" He demanded.

Jared gave a sigh of relief when he realized who it was. He lumbered his way over to his door and thrust it open. "Embry what gives?"

Embry held up two tickets to the local club and waved them in his face. "I thought we could go out and get wasted. I hear there will be loads of girls there? Can I tempt you?"

Jared grabbed one of the tickets and grinned. "Hell yeah! Let me freshen up and we'll go."

Embry paused for a moment."What about Kim? Are you sure? I know you two have been..."

Jared scowled. He did not want to be reminded of her. "Let's just not talk about that. You want some fun, let's go have some."

Embry just nodded. "I'll wait out front. Don't take too long."

"No. Give me five minutes."

* * *

Seth and Bella were watching an old romantic move together. He had his arm slung casually over her shoulders and was beaming down at her. It had been a good day. Billy was back from the hospital and seemed to have got the message that he was not going to be allowed to indulge in his drinking binges. His mom had gone to the pictures with Charlie so they had the house to themselves. Bella smiled up at him sweetly. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently. Seth Clearwater was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading.**_

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nine**

Charlie and Sue were sitting at the kitchen table with Bella and Seth opposite them. Seth had his arm around the back of Bella's chair, he was gently rubbing the back of her neck as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"But I can't dad. Please don't make me. I'm not ready to face college." Bella whined.

"I am not going back to school either. I won't let you separate us." Seth said angrily, sitting forward in his chair he locked stares with Charlie.

"This is not up for discussion. We have all been living in limbo for the past three months, we have to start looking to the future, no matter how hard that is to think about. That means you go back and get an education and Bells has to make some choices about where to go for college." Charlie stated adamantly.

Seth turned to his mother. "I can't believe you are in league with Charlie about this. I thought you would understand."

"For goodness sake Seth, I do understand but you will be sixteen in a few days. You need to finish your education and graduate at least. Bella can't keep hiding either. "Sue glared at her son.

"Who is going to keep an eye on Billy during the day then? Bella and I have still been doing the bulk of his care while you two work, answer me that." Seth demanded.

Charlie exchanged looks with Sue before answering. "Kim has offered to assist us during the day."

Bella sat up straighter in her chair and stared at her dad. "Kim? Won't that be awkward with the whole Jared situation?"

"That's the other thing. We have asked Jared to do some jobs around the house. The roof needs fixing up and..." Sue started to say.

"You two are unbelievable. This will just make things worse for them both. Can't you lot get it into your heads that Jared does not feel the same anymore? Look at Leah and Sam mom, still running around in secret after all these months. He is living a half life between Emily and my sister and you are allowing it." Seth scraped his chair back and stood up. He instinctively reached out and found Bella's hand, pulling her up with him.

"Seth sit down we need to finish..."Sue rose from the table and called after her son.

"Sit down Sue. He needs to calm down." Charlie reached out and patted her hand comfortingly.

Sue slumped back down in her seat and put her head in her hands. "He is right though, Charlie. I need to try and sort Leah out, but she refuses to listen to reason. I have Old Quil and the other council members breathing down my neck about Seth and Bella. They have already tried to talk Sam into attending a meeting about the pack and the imprints but he refuses to attend. We have Emily carrying on as if Sam is going through some sort of mid life crisis and will suddenly come back to her. Kim is the same, still hankering after Jared...I just can't cope anymore Charlie, I just can't."

Charlie knew every word that Sue spoke was true. He was not Quileute, so even though he was technically in the know and was the main person shouldering the burden along with Sue, it was her who had to face the council members and take all the flack for the dire situation they had found themselves in. It was still a mystery to Charlie about the imprinting. Sue had tried to explain it as clearly as possible but all Charlie could understand was that it took away a person's right to choose who they were in love with.

His thoughts then turned to Seth and Bella. He had made a point of observing them over the last few days. He watched the way that Seth took care of her and vice versa. Sometimes, they did not even speak, as a look between them seemed to be all that was needed for them to communicate. They had grown so close that they were rarely parted and, after a long discussion with Sue, they had decided that Seth and Bella needed some time apart during the day.

Both of them had felt extremely guilty about the burden that had been placed on the youngsters with Billy's day to day care. Money was in short supply and they could not afford to pay a nurse to come and check on him every day. Kim offering to do just that had been a boon and it gave them the excuse to confront Seth and Bella about their imminent return to the world of education.

Coming back into the moment Charlie hesitantly took Sue's hand in his, she looked up in surprise at his gesture. This was the first time he had actually offered physical comfort. They stared at each, perplexed.

"What are we going to do now?" Sue finally asked.

"Leave them to mull it over for a couple of days and then we will talk to them again." Charlie suggested.

Sue gave him a small smile and she placed her other hand over his. "You are a good man Charlie Swan. I don't know what I would have done without you these past few months."

Charlie flushed slightly at her words but he managed to hold her gaze. "Thank you Sue. I feel the same about you too."

They did not talk again after that but just sat quietly in companionable silence, holding hands.

* * *

Seth and Bella were trudging along First Beach, both lost in their own thoughts. It was not like they hadn't known that they would have to confront the real world again at some point, but as the weeks had turned into months they had become comfortable in their established routine. Mostly during the day it was just the two of them in their own little bubble, relying on each other.

Seth sighed and stopped his restless pacing. He reached out and hooked his arm over Bella's shoulder. She nestled against him and he rested his chin on top of her head. He stared out toward the ocean and watched the grey sea turn in on itself every time the waves came into shore and then receded.

"I don't want to go back to school Bella. I won't fit in with anybody there anymore. I have grown so far beyond them. I just want...to be with you." Seth finally admitted.

Bella rubbed soothing circles on his back with her hands. "I know Seth, but even though I hate it, my dad and Sue are right. We have all been hiding. Not just us but Leah and Sam, Jared and Embry. None of us can go on like this, it will all blow up in our faces if we don't confront things."

"I have tried to talk to Lee and so has my mom about Sam. She is adamant that that they will be together in time, they just want to be careful with Emily. It seems that Emily just refuses to acknowledge the fact that the imprint is gone." Seth mused.

Bella frowned as she pondered his words. Kim had been exactly the same as Emily, outright refusing to believe that the imprint bond between her and Jared no longer existed. That was the strangest thing of all, that the male pack members had overcome the imprinting, but the female imprints themselves, still felt tied to them.

"Seth we aren't really imprinted are we? Otherwise wouldn't you be just like Sam and Jared are right now? It never occurred to me before." Bella suddenly said.

Seth's whole body became rigid in her arms. Bella pulled away and glanced up at him. He had started to take deep breaths and the expression on his face made her heart hurt. Seth Clearwater looked scared.

"Seth? What's going on? Why..." Bella questioned as Seth stepped away from her and turned his back.

Bella stumbled toward him and put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. She waited for him to get himself under control. She knew that he would tell her eventually. Seth slowly turned in her arms and swept her up in a tight hug, knocking the breath from her body.

"Don't leave me Bella, please. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I have just been so...so happy and you were getting better. I just wanted things to stay as they were. Just don't leave me."Seth blurted out as he buried his face in her shoulder.

Bella struggled in his arms until he got the message and loosened his hold on her. She locked gazes with him. "What have you been hiding from me Seth? I thought I knew you. I can read your emotions like a book. I can feel when you are upset, so I have all the hall markings of a female imprint so what does that mean for you?"

"I was already in love with you anyway Bella. Yes I don't have the imprint pull toward you. I just let everyone think that so they would leave us in peace." Seth yelled. "Sam was never in love with Emily nor Jared with Kim before they imprinted. But I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you."

"You were in love with me the whole time, even when I was with Edward and then Jacob? You never said anything." Bella replied in confusion.

"I looked up to Jake. He was like a big brother to me. I would never have encroached on his territory with you. I saw how happy you were when you were both together. That was enough for me. But things are different now Bella. Jake is gone and now it's just you and me." Seth hung his head and looked at the sand shifting beneath his feet.

Bella did not react for a while and Seth thought he had blown it. But then he felt her small hand take his. He raised his eyes and hope flared in his heart. She was smiling at him.

"How ironic that I am your imprint but have no claim on you. Thank you Seth for staying with me, I have really needed you the last few months and I couldn't have got through them without you. I am glad that you don't feel like you have to be here because of some stupid supernatural pull. It is better this way for both of us."

An overwhelming feeling of joy surged through Seth. He picked Bella up in his arms and swirled her round in a circle, making her laugh. He put her down gently and their eyes locked and neither seemed to be able to pull away from their intense stare. Without realising he had even moved, Seth leaned down and for the first time kissed Bella Swan on the lips.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Ten**

Embry was walking along First beach, his hands thrust deep in his pockets and by his side Jared was holding a can of beer, taking occasional sips. Neither of them spoke, they were returning from another night of heavy partying. They had been in a club in Port Angeles until two in the morning and had managed to hitch hike back to La Push. Both of them were avoiding going home, Embry because his mother would probably be sleeping off the effects of another drinking binge and Jared did not want to face a lecture from his parents about Kim.

Looking up suddenly, Embry caught sight of Seth and Bella in the distance. He frowned as he saw Seth lean down and kiss Bella. A surge of anger shot through him, Bella was Jake's girl, did Seth have no shame. Grief over the loss of his best friend and his head still foggy from drinking too much, Embry started to run toward the couple. Jared stopped walking and stared after him in shock as Embry tore off down the beach, yelling.

"Shit," Jared muttered as it sank in why Embry had run off. He started to sprint after him.

Bella, who was still reeling from the shock of having Seth kiss her, opened her eyes wide when she saw Embry shouting and heading toward them. Seth turned at the sound and he stood protectively in front of Bella when his enhanced hearing captured the words that Embry was saying. Bella clutched onto his arm.

"Seth, what's wrong with Embry?"

"He saw me kiss you Bella. He is not happy about it. Just stay behind me okay and let me deal with him."

Bella sighed and leaned her head on Seth's back. She cursed her own stupidity. She had let herself get carried away in the moment. The imprint pull from her side had also influenced her actions. Seth may have total control over how he felt and acted, but like Kim and Emily, she did not. The imprint had faded for the male members of the pack, but the female imprints still felt genuinely in love and tied to the male wolves. Bella knew she was lucky that Seth loved her anyway, otherwise she would be alone like Kim and Emily, hankering after their departed men.

Embry had now reached them. He stalked toward Seth and glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Jake has not been gone for more than three months and here you are making a move on his girl." Embry shoved Seth in the chest, but he stood firm.

"Back off Embry, this is between me and Bella, no one else."

"I can't believe you Seth. All you ever do is run around after her, you shun the rest of us. You're just like Sam and Leah, caught up in your own little bubble. What is the point of being in the pack when none of us support each other anymore? I thought that was the whole point." Embry yelled.

Jared had caught him up by now and was surprised at his rant. Embry had never confessed to him that he felt this way. All he had wanted to do was go out and get wasted. It had never occurred to Jared that he might be drinking to cover up his grief. In reality, Embry had lost his two closest friends, after all they had been like family to him. Embry's mother had never been there for him, it was Jake and Quil who had been his closest support network and now they had been taken from him.

Seth too seemed to be contemplating Embry's words. They had cut deep, but he knew that it was true. He had been neglecting everybody else to remain close to Bella and be by her side. Sam, who was meant to be the Alpha, had also been caught up in his own drama, concerning his developing relationship with Leah and his worry over how to deal with Emily.

"I'm sorry Embry, you're right." Seth confessed.

Bella emerged from behind Seth and walked carefully over to Embry. She gazed up into his sad eyes and reached out and took his hand. "I'm sorry too."

Jared looked at them all and finally spoke. "Me too, I have been feeling so miserable over the Kim situation that I have been ignoring how everyone else felt."

Embry felt his eyes becoming moist as he observed the sincere emotions radiating off of them all. He had been feeling so alone since the funeral. His only companion had been Jared, but as he had just admitted, he had been too caught up in his own head to be any help. It felt like they had all experienced a mini-breakthrough, the pack had been so fractured lately.

"Hey, do you guys fancy some food? I bet you two haven't eaten." Bella suggested, trying to provide a distraction.

Embry and Jared felt their empty stomachs. They needed some solid food to soak up the drink. They both nodded in unison. Bella gave them a small smile as Seth gazed at her with an adoring expression on his face. He reached out and took her hand, giving a quick glance over at Embry to see if this bothered him; but he said nothing, so Seth continued to hold Bella's hand all the way back to the house.

An hour later, after Bella had managed to rustle up some food, the four of them sat down and ate their way through her hastily cooked meal. The three boys gobbled their food down and to Bella's amusement they belched one after another. Bella giggled and Seth gazed at her in delight, it was the first time that she had laughed so freely since Jacob's death. Maybe they were all turning a corner.

"Can I get any of you a drink?" Bella offered as she cleared up the plates.

"No we're good Bella," Embry replied, a smile touching his lips for the first time in an age.

"Okay, "Bella replied, her brow furrowed slightly as an idea occurred to her. "Hey what do you guys think about doing this say, once a week? I can cook for us all and we could catch up with one another."

Seth came up behind Bella and pulled her back against him. His arms encircled her waist as he kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, that's a great idea."

Jared and Embry exchanged glances at the sight of Seth and Bella being so affectionate. It all felt a little strange but they knew it was something they needed to accept.

"Sounds good," Jared said eventually, breaking the silence.

"Embry?" Seth questioned.

"Okay, I would like that. Thank you Bella." Embry agreed.

"Great, I'll let Sam and Leah know too." Bella concurred. She gave them all a big smile and made her way to the kitchen, carrying the dirty dishes.

"Thanks guys," Seth said. "It means a lot to her and me that you agreed."

Embry ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I know Seth. I think it will do us all good. Come on Jared I think it's about time we both faced the music, huh."

Jared nodded glumly in response. He was not looking forward to the lecture he was going to receive from his parents. Both boys said their farewells to Bella and Seth and were on their way to the door when it was opened by none other than Kim. She trudged in carrying two heavy shopping bags. She just happened to glance up and her eyes met those of Jared.

"Jared?" Kim's voice quavered as she said his name and a light appeared in her eyes at the sight of him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me Kim?" Jared replied harshly.

"No...I was asked to help out with Billy. I didn't know I..."

"Is this a set up Seth?" Jared ignored Kim and turned his ire onto him instead.

Seth had retreated to the kitchen and was helping Bella wash the dishes. He turned and stared at Jared, surprised at his tone of voice. "No, Kim is being honest. Charlie and my mom thought it was a good idea to get Bella and I some help during the day. So Kim offered..."

"Really, how convenient. Your mom asked me to do some odd jobs on this house as well. I have had enough of this. I'm outta here." Jared shook his head in annoyance. He stalked past Kim and out of the door.

"Jared please..." Kim dropped the bags and called after him desperately.

Embry, Seth and Bella did not know what to do as Kim stumbled after Jared out of the door. They could hear her yelling out his name.

"This is getting out of hand." Bella said sadly. "We really need to get everyone together and sort all this out. Seeing Kim and Jared like that is heartbreaking."

Embry nodded his head in agreement. "You're right Bella, it's time Sam pulled his head out of his ass and stopped shirking his responsibilities. I'm going to go over to his place now and make him call a pack meeting."

"He won't be at his house, not with Emily there. He's probably at mine with my sister. You can't separate them these days." Seth mentioned sarcastically.

Embry sighed. "Well I'll go there then. You two stay here in case either Jared or Kim returns. Bella I think Kim may need a friendly ear after that."

"Yeah, I'm on it." Bella gave him a small smile.

Seth came up and put his arms around Bella as they watched Embry leave on his mission. He gently kissed her on the top of her head again. He smiled to himself when she did not resist and actually nestled closer to his body. Things may be chaotic within the rest of the pack but Seth had never been happier.

_**A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the lovely reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eleven**

Bella had outdone herself with the cooking. She had laid on a big buffet meal so that everyone could just help themselves. The male members of the wolf pack had delved right in, Seth among them. Leah had held back, although Bella could hear her stomach growling.

"Why don't you go and eat?"

Leah pretended to study her short nails. "Nah. I'll get some later."

Bella watched her curiously. "Is something worrying you Leah? Do you want to talk to me?"

"Perceptive aren't you." Leah replied, finally looking up at Bella.

"Well?"

Leah looked over to where Sam and the others were gobbling down the food. He seemed to feel her eyes on him as he turned and gave her a wink. A broad smile broke out over her face and he grinned back at her. Bella watched their interaction, she had never seen Leah smile like that before. She always appeared to wear a permanent scowl. Her renewed relationship with Sam seemed to be bringing out a softer, playful side to her and Bella wondered whether this was what she was like before the imprinting ever happened.

After giving her a thumbs up sign, Sam resumed eating and joking about with the others. Leah motioned with her head for Bella to follow her outside. She did not want any member of the pack to overhear this conversation. Giving a heavy sigh, Bella reluctantly made her way out to the front porch after her. She was expecting some kind of confrontation and just wanted it over with.

"Why has this meeting been called?" Leah asked abruptly when they were finally alone.

Bella looked confused. "You know why. The pack has become fractured recently and we all thought it was a good idea to meet up to see how everyone was feeling and discuss a few things."

"Things like me and Sam I suppose." Leah said bitterly.

"Well not specifically, but it may come up because of the whole imprinting issue." Bella replied cautiously.

"Fuck imprinting! I am so sick of it. I'm glad that the supernatural bullshit has gone. I have finally got my life back on track..."

"Is it? What about Emily, or Kim for that matter? Where do they fit in with all this Leah? You and Sam are still sneaking around behind her back months after..."

"We are not sneaking around. "Leah snarled. "Emily damn well knows but refuses to release her hold on Sam. He still feels huge guilt about what happened to her, even though it was not his fault." Leah stated wildly, she pulled at her short hair in frustration.

"Not his fault? But I thought he accidentally lost control around her one day and hurt her." Bella felt confused.

"No, Emily was baiting him. You are an imprint yourself, even though you have no power to order Seth about, you know the imprints can do this normally."

Bella raised her eyebrows in shock, "Are you implying that Emily ordered Sam to do something and he lost control because he was trying to fight against it?"

Leah swallowed and tried to calm herself. She sat down on the porch steps and stared off into the distance. "Emily ordered Sam to stay away from me. She knew that underneath the imprint he still loved just me, it never really went away. It was the supernatural pull from the wolf that kept him by her side and he had to abide by her wishes. He tried to fight it every day but she would constantly be on at him if he so much as looked in my direction."

"One day he had accidentally bumped into me and Seth while we were in town, it was the first time we had seen each other without Emily there since he left me. I could see the love in his eyes Bella, but when I approached him, he just literally ran off. That night when he returned home to Emily she found out that he had seen me, she was so jealous and started to nag at him again to keep away. She ordered him never to even look in my direction or acknowledge me in any way. Sam could not take it anymore, he fought so hard to break free at that point, but the wolf was stronger."

"Emily continued to bait him even though he was on the edge and she knew it. He phased accidentally and well...you know the rest."

Bella just stared at Leah in shock, "When did you find this out?"

"After the newborn battle when Sam came to me the first time, he confessed everything. Living with Emily has been hell for him and he is glad that he has broken free. I am asking you not to stir things up again, Sam and I are happy. Just let us be." Leah was pleading now.

"This meeting is not an attack on you or Sam, Leah. It is just a chance for all of you to reconnect and air some issues. To be honest if you and Sam want to be together so much why doesn't he just leave her and end it properly. I know he feels guilty still but after what you have revealed..."

"It's me, "Leah confessed. "Emily has been acting so strange lately. Sam has tried to talk to her and he wanted to just go but I stopped him. Her state of mind is very fragile. I am worried him going completely will push her to the brink and bring more guilt onto him. We are both trapped."

"I wasn't aware of any of this. I am so sorry." Bella said softly. Tentatively she reached out and gently placed her hand on Leah's shoulder in a gesture of solidarity. Leah flinched slightly but did not pull away.

Seth came out at that point and was surprised to see his sister and Bella sitting cordially next to each other, even more when he saw Bella's hand resting on Leah's shoulder.

"Are you girls alright?" He asked.

"Yeah we're good. Have you lot finished devouring my culinary delights?" Bella smiled up at him.

Seth nodded enthusiastically. "They were great, thanks Bella. Are you both ready to start the meeting now?"

Bella nodded and took hold of Seth's hand as he assisted her up. He immediately pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Leah shook her head, it was hard seeing her little brother all grown up and in a relationship with an older girl. Looking at them both though, Seth appeared older than Bella, so no one would be any the wiser if they did not know them.

Entering the house, Leah strode over to where Sam was sitting and, in full view of everyone, gave him a kiss on the lips. Sam was taken by surprise but he got over that quickly and pulled Leah onto his lap and held her close.

"Well now we've eaten I suppose we should get started." Sam said.

Everyone looked at each other, no one wanting to be the first to speak. Eventually Embry cleared his throat and stood up. "Look guys I wanted us to get together so we could talk. Ever since we lost our brothers we have been ignoring each other and letting things slide. I for one don't want that, so come on let's tell each other what's been happening, huh."

Sam gave a heavy sigh, he knew he needed to step up and take charge. He was leaving it to Embry to fulfil that role. He kissed Leah on the back of the neck softly and she slid off of his lap. Standing up he gazed around the gathered group."I know that you are all probably wondering about Leah and I, well the fact is we are back together..."

"What about Emily?" Jared asked. "Do you not feel anything for her at all anymore?"

"Well how do you feel about Kim?" Sam shot back at him.

Clenching his fists, Jared glared at Sam. "I feel nothing alright. It is just the same as before I started phasing. She is just the girl who sat next to me in math class."

"Didn't you develop any natural feelings for her at all? You were together constantly?" Bella asked curiously.

"No, I mean I can't remember really. She seems like a nice girl but just not for me. I just wish she would leave me alone. The constant phone calls and the badgering from my parents are driving me crazy. That's why I have been so nasty to her, I thought that it would get my message across. Kind words didn't work so I changed tactics." Jared admitted in frustration.

"The one common factor between both of you is that you never loved Kim or Emily before the imprinting occurred. It was like your spirit wolf had total control over your actions and feelings, although the human in you both probably fought against It." Bella surmised thoughtfully.

All eyes turned in her direction, Bella's face flushed red in embarrassment. She clutched onto Seth's hand tightly. "I'm sorry it's not my place to say..."

"Yes it is." Seth said softly. "You're part of this group remember."

Sam cleared his throat. "Carry on Bella, what you say sounds right. I admit that ever since the newborn battle I have had full control over my wolf. I no longer get angry and I can phase on the fly, just like Jake used to be able to do. What about the rest of you?"

"Me too." Jared admitted.

Embry just nodded, he smiled over at Bella encouragingly. "Do you have an idea you would like to share as to why?"

Fidgeting nervously Bella gazed around at them shyly. "Well I think that the heightened emotions and adrenaline which occurred during the newborn battle and after, when we were all grieving, changed things somehow. I mean look at me and Seth. Before the battle I had not felt any of the imprinting pull toward him. I liked him as a good friend but I was...I mean..." Bella turned and looked at Seth to see if her words were hurting him.

"It's okay Bella, tell the whole truth. I know we are together now, talking about how you felt for both Jake and Edward won't hurt me." Seth said encouragingly.

Bella smiled back at him gratefully and squeezed his hand. "I can't tell you how it would have been without Seth to support me. I was a mess when...I lost Jake and Edward. I loved Jake, he was my best friend and saved me from myself after...well after Edward left me that first time. After the battle when we found out about all those who died I felt so numb, but when Seth held me or was just nearby it was like I felt whole again and I could feel his strength and goodness running through me. I could also tell when he was upset or distressed even when we weren't in the same room, the connection was just there. I think that the heightened emotions and all the adrenaline during that traumatic time allowed the imprint to happen. Jake and Edward were both gone so there was no longer anything blocking the imprint on my part. As for Seth..."

"I love her anyway." Seth stood and put his arm around Bella's shoulder, she pressed her face into his chest. It had been the longest speech she had made since losing Jake and it had been hard for her to open up in front of an audience.

Everyone was silent as they pondered over Bella's words. Could that really be the reason why the male pack members had overcome the imprinting? They all agreed that they now had full control over their spirit wolves instead of the other way round. It was a lot to take in.

A furious knocking on the door disturbed the peace. Everyone exchanged startled looks, they were not expecting visitors. Seth released his hold on Bella and went to answer the door.

"Where are they?" Emily's voice echoed through the doorway. "I know that everyone is here, let me through."

Sam and Leah sprang apart as Emily marched into the living room, fury coming off of her in waves. She glared over at them and gave out a bitter laugh. Her hair was a mess and her eyes looked wild. "I see how it is, so I am no longer a member of this pack am I? You arrange secret meetings behind my back. Well I have had enough, I am sick of being treated like a pariah. Sam come home now, we need to talk and sort things out." Emily demanded.

Sam stood up and looked steadily at Emily. "I won't be coming home Emily."

Emily crossed her arms and stared at him. "Really? You have no choice Sam Uley, I am your imprint and it is your duty to do as I ask."

"I will say this only one more time. I am not coming home with you Emily, ever. You can't order me about any longer." Sam said again.

A strange expression came over Emily's face at his words. She turned her head and her eyes locked onto Leah, she stalked toward her and without warning she raised her hand and slapped Leah hard across the cheek. Gasping in pain at the contact, Emily fell to her knees and cried.

Leah held her hand to her face in shock, she stared down at her cousin who was bent over, holding her injured hand to her stomach. She was weeping profusely. Sam started to approach Leah but she held up her hand to ward him away and sprinted from the room.

_**A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twelve**

Leah felt the wind ruffle her fur as she sprinted through the forest. Her mind was replaying all that had happened just a few moments earlier. The sight of Emily, crumpled on the ground in obvious pain, brought back uncomfortable memories of her own reaction after the imprinting occurred. She just needed to escape for a while to clear her head. Her sensitive ears caught every rustle and movement that echoed quietly through the forest. A flock of birds flew up in the air, their raucous cries making her head shoot up as she watched them wheel about before flying off further into the sky.

"Leah, why did you leave?" Sam's voice was suddenly in her head as he phased and made his way to join her.

"Sam, I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be alone." Leah's angry tone made him wince.

"I thought I made it clear I was never going to leave you alone again, remember?" Sam shot back at her.

His comment made Leah stop in her tracks. She gave a small whine and her wolf from shimmered briefly before she phased back into her natural human state. Yanking the tank top and shorts that were attached to her leg by a leather cord, Leah swiftly dressed and sat down to await Sam's arrival.

It was not long before she saw a large, sleek black wolf weaving his way gracefully through the trees. He stopped in front of her and lowering his head, he gently sniffed her all over. Leah could feel his breath wash over her and it felt somehow comforting, reaching out she gently stroked Sam's muzzle and had to smile when he let out a low contented rumble.

"Are you going to stay like that all day?" Leah asked as Sam lay down next to her.

Sam's mouth fell open and his tongue lolled out as he gave her his version of a wolfy grin. She smacked his side playfully, causing him to roll over and within seconds he became human again. Sam pulled on his shorts and sat back down next to Leah, putting his arm around her. She leaned into his side gratefully.

"You shouldn't have left Lee. We need to keep a united front over this."

"I know...but seeing Emily like that it was...I just needed to get out. Is she okay?"

"Bella and Seth were sorting her out when I left." Sam informed her. He gently ran his hand through her hair, making it stand up in spikes.

Leah sighed heavily and snuggled closer into Sam's side. "What are we going to do now?"

"I am going to end it officially and move out Lee. No more back and forth, I am sick of feeling guilty. It's about time we put us first for once."

"The elders will not be happy that you are abandoning your imprint." Leah said forlornly.

"I am still the Alpha of this pack. It's about time the elders listened to what we want, after all we are the one's putting our lives on the line for the tribe on a daily basis. I am sick of them thinking they can control our every move, they need to stop clinging to the past and realise things have changed." Sam declared defiantly.

Leah leaned back and looked at Sam, he had a determined expression on his face. She so wanted to believe that they could really make a life together. Hearing him announce it so adamantly gave her hope.

"I want to be with you Sam, so much. I will stand by your side all the way."

Sam reached out and stroked her cheek and then clasping the back of her neck he pulled her in for a heated kiss.

* * *

At the Black's house, Emily was still weeping, as Bella attempted to patch up her sprained wrist. Luckily it had not broken when she had hit out at Leah. Seth, Embry and Jared watched silently as Bella wound the support bandage carefully around Emily's hand. She fashioned a sling out of an old pillowcase by ripping it apart and refastening it to create a temporary support.

"How does that feel now Emily?" Bella asked gently.

Emily sniffed and tested the sling carefully, "It will have to do I suppose. Where is Sam? I need him to take me home."

They all exchanged confused glances. Did she not just see Sam run off after Leah? He had made his intentions perfectly clear before he left.

"Emily, did you not hear Sam, he said he was leaving you!" Jared stated bluntly. His anger at the fact that both Kim and Emily refused to face facts was beginning to take root again.

Emily's bloodshot eyes turned on him. "Sam is not leaving me. The imprint will not allow it for a start, I..."

"For god's sake woman, the imprint is broken. You have no power over him now." Jared stood up and glared at her. "You are just like Kim, refusing to face the facts."

Embry reached out and caught hold of Jared's arm and yanked him back down. "Calm down Jared. Emily is just a bit upset."

Now it was Embry's turn to face Emily's wrath. "A bit upset! How dare you? I have taken care of all of you in the past. You have been in my house, eaten my food which I slaved over to prepare for you and this is the thanks I get. Where is the support? Why are you all running after Leah and this little tramp?"

Bella gasped as Emily pointed a shaking finger in her direction. Seth's eyes narrowed and he stood up, an unaccustomed angry expression on his face. "Get out! Don't ever speak to Bella like that again."

Emily's face crumpled at Seth's harsh words. "Seth sweetheart, can't you see what she is doing? She has worked her way into the pack and is trying to undermine my place in it. I was the one who always looked after you all in the past, please don't let her and Leah ruin things. You were always my greatest support."

Seth shook his head in disbelief at her words. She may be his cousin but Bella was his soul mate and Leah his sister. He had always shown politeness to Emily because it was in his nature to be kind. However, deep down, he had always resented the fact that she had just given in to the imprint and ruined his sister's happiness. Sometimes he thought she may have already had a thing for Sam and the supernatural pull of the imprint had made her dreams come true, at the expense of his family.

"I think you should just leave now. I have no more to say to you Emily." Seth said quietly. He sat back down and put his arms around Bella and kissed the top of her head gently.

"I'll drive you home." Embry offered eventually.

Bella fumbled in her pocket and pulled out the keys to her truck. "Use my truck Embry."

Embry caught the keys easily and indicated to Emily to follow him out of the house. She wiped at her eyes angrily as more tears leaked out and finally walked out after him. A minute later they heard the loud roar of the truck's engine as Embry pulled away.

Jared was sitting by himself and he looked deep in thought.

"What's going through that head of yours, Jared?" Seth asked curiously.

"Just thinking how different Emily seems to what she was like before. Is this her true nature? She always appeared so kind hearted before." Jared said thoughtfully.

"Not always." Seth admitted. "I sometimes think she was rather jealous of Leah growing up. People tended to gravitate toward Lee and she had plenty of friends, Emily was a lot more reserved. It was Leah who used to include my cousin in her outings. I'm beginning to wonder if Emily didn't have a bit of a crush on Sam before the imprint happened."

Bella looked at Seth in surprise. "What? I thought that Emily never met Sam until after he phased?"

Seth shook his head no. "Emily met him a few times before that, it's what surprised us all when Sam imprinted on her afterwards. He had never shown an inkling of interest in her before."

Jared was the one to stare at Seth in shock this time. "I never knew that. Sam kept things so locked up in his head that we never had any idea that he had met Emily previously. Don't you both see the parallels here? Kim had a crush on me before I phased and now you are saying that Emily was the same with Sam."

Seth's eyes opened wide and he exchanged a glance with Bella. Why had they not made this connection before? It appeared that Emily and Kim refused to let go, not just because the imprint had not faded for them, but because they were genuinely in love with Sam and Jared.

"I really think we should ask Billy." Bella suggested. "He is the chief of the tribe and knows all the histories better than most. Maybe there is something that we have missed or don't know about."

"I don't know Bella, he is still so fragile, you know that." Seth said.

"Well maybe he needs something else to focus on other than his grief Seth. He has been wallowing so much that he cannot see past it. My dad has tried to coax him out, even just to go fishing but he refuses to leave his room and he has terrible mood swings now that all drink is banned." Bella gazed over toward Billy's door which was firmly shut. They had asked him to attend the meeting but he had refused.

"I think Bella is right." Jared agreed. "I for one would like some concrete answers to why our lives have been turned upside down yet again. It won't be long before Emily complains to the Elders about Sam and Leah and once they find out about Kim too, they are going to haul all of us in. It's bad enough with my parents constantly badgering me about Kim. If we can get some proof, maybe they will back off and leave us alone."

Seth gently took Bella's hand in his and kissed the palm of her hand. "If that's what you think we should do, can't make Billy act any worse than he already is."

"Yeah, the question is, which one of us is going to talk to him?"

All three of them looked at each other, until both boys eyes rested on Bella.

"I should have guessed it would be me." She huffed.

"Billy loves you Bella. He never shouts at you when you see to him and is much more amenable." Seth gave her one of his pleading looks from under his long eyelashes, which made her heart melt.

Jared snorted through his nose at Seth, "You two are so sickly sweet it's nauseating."

"Ah you're just jealous because I have awesome powers of persuasion over my girl." Seth joked.

Bella threw a cushion and it hit him on the head, making Jared laugh harder. "Watch it Seth or I might change my mind and send you in anyway."

Seth just couldn't stop the goofy grin from spreading across his face at her words. She was just too adorable in his eyes. Bella shook her head in amusement at him.

"Well I better get it over with." Bella shrugged her shoulders and headed toward Billy's bedroom door and knocked.

_**A/N-Next we will get to see what Billy has to say! Please let me know what you think, thanks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirteen**

Bella had to knock quite a few times before she got an answer from Billy. She heard movement and then he slowly opened the door. It was still a shock to Bella every time she looked upon Billy's ravished face. The loss of both his wife and only son had taken its toll. His long black hair had gone grey almost overnight and the lines around his eyes and mouth had deepened. However, it was in his demeanour and his eyes where the true change had taken place. He seemed so defeated as he sat hunched in his wheelchair, his eyes showed no sign of life or happiness. Billy was a man just biding his time before he could join his wife and son.

"What is it Bella?" He asked dully.

Bella gave him a sympathetic smile. "I am so sorry to disturb you Billy but we need your help."

"I am busy right now Bella, maybe some other time." Billy started to close the door, but Bella placed herself in the way.

"Look I know that things have been hard for you, but we really do need your assistance. You know all the legends and stories regarding the wolf spirits and their imprints. We have all tried to work it out but we are hitting a brick wall. Has there been any incidence of this kind of thing happening before Billy? Please, we need your guidance." Bella begged, giving him the full force of her chocolate brown eyes.

A heavy sigh escaped Billy's lips. "Not that I can recall. I would need to look deeper into the tribe's recorded histories to discover more. As far as I am aware, an imprint has never been broken once both parties have succumbed to its power. For all of the pack to have this happen to them is... well the only reason I can put forward just now is that the true Alpha is dead and the pack is disorganized and has to find its own way forward. Do not forget that it is the power and strength of the Alpha that keeps a pack together."

Bella stared wide eyed at Billy. This was the first time she had heard him talk for so long since Jacob's funeral. Kneeling down in front of him, she took his hand in hers. "I know that you are still grieving deeply. I am too, we all are. What you have said makes sense, that it is Jake being gone that has caused the pack to fall apart. They are trying in their own way to band back together. Sam is doing his best as Alpha. What we don't understand is why the female imprints still feel so tied to their mates, when the male members have no feelings for them at all anymore."

Seth walked up silently behind Bella as she said this and he placed his hands on her shoulders gently in support. She twisted her head round and smiled up at him.

"Please Billy, Bella is right, we really could use your guidance." Seth added his pleas to hers.

Looking at them both, Billy finally caved in. "Alright, alright. Give me a moment to freshen up and I will start researching some of the old stories."

Bella gave him a bright smile and without thinking she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. It means the world to us."

"She's right Billy, we appreciate it." Seth helped Bella to stand and he placed an arm around her shoulder.

Billy just nodded at them and watched as they turned to walk back to the main living area. He saw Bella nestle closer into Seth's side and he automatically tightened his hold and kissed the top of her head. From the back Billy thought it could have been Jake with his arm around Bella. He felt his eyes moisten with tears and wiping at his face angrily, he turned and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Charlie had a long day at work. The petty problems and squabbles that he had dealt with all day were slowly grinding him down. If only these people really knew what was going on underneath the surface of daily life in this area. He had been thinking of going back to his own place and spending some time just relaxing in front of the flat screen, trying to forget his responsibilities and worries for a couple of hours. That was before Emily Young turned up at the station.

He had put on his coat and was just about to leave when she was shown into his office by his deputy. Charlie was shocked at her appearance. She had obviously been drinking as he could smell the alcohol fumes coming off of her. Her usually sleek black hair was all tangled. She was wiping at her eyes which looked sore and bloodshot from crying. Emily staggered slightly and his deputy caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Gwet off me." She cried, pushing at the deputy's hands.

"I'm sorry sir, she was insisting that she speak to you. I know that you..."

"Don't worry son, leave her with me." Charlie reassured him.

"Thanks sir." The deputy left the office hurriedly, glad to have handed the problem over to his chief to deal with.

"Emily, what the hell has happened to you?" Charlie demanded as soon as the door was closed.

"Seff hates me, your precious Bwells has taken it all away. My Sam doesn't want me, Leah is...is a..." Emily slurred her words and she stumbled again, hitting her shin on the desk.

Charlie ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was so tired of dealing with this. Between his heavy workload, Billy's refusal to help himself and all of the pack's problems he was feeling out of his depth and bone tired. He walked hurriedly round the desk and assisted Emily into the chair, where she burst into tears.

"He left me, he packed his bags an' now he's gone to her." Emily mumbled.

Charlie hunkered down in front of her, pulled out a clean hankie and handed it to her. Emily wiped her eyes and blew her nose loudly.

"Are you talking about Sam?" Charlie asked eventually.

Emily turned her sad eyes onto him. "Yesh, he don' love me no more. He's gone to her."

Charlie felt his frustration building up in him again. This was not something he should have to get involved in, it should be a private matter between Sam, Leah and Emily. Why was he continuously being drawn into the pack's personal dramas? As he often did these days, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sue's number.

* * *

At the Clearwater's house, Leah and Sam were lying in her bed after just making love. When Sam had turned up on her doorstep after packing his bags, Leah had been ecstatic. Secretly she had thought he might not have gone through with his earlier promise to leave Emily. She still thought that the guilt over how Emily had got hurt would have held him back, but here he was in her bed, holding her close in his arms. She stretched all her limbs out, showing her lithe body off to it's best effect. Sam smiled at her and quickly cradled her body close to his once again.

"You're sexy do you know that?" He whispered in her ear, kissing it gently.

Leah snorted and she turned so that she was now lying on top of him, their warm torso's pressed close together. Their lips met and melded together as they shared another intense kiss. Sam started to caress Leah's back gently with his skilful hands and she moaned softly when he tangled his other hand in her hair and deepened the kiss.

The sound of the front door opening and slamming shut interrupted their passionate moment. Sam growled softly and buried his head in Leah's shoulder.

"Lee, I know that you and Sam are up there, come down now." Sue's angry voice drifted up the stairs and made them both wince.

"Looks like she knows." Leah said sadly.

"We will face it together Lee, remember." Sam reassured her.

"I know." Leah replied with a faint smile. "Let's go face my mom."

Sue paced up and down, she was livid with her daughter. Charlie had phoned her at work, advising her that he had a very distressed Emily at the station. Sam had left her and she was clearly inebriated. Sue had asked Charlie if he could escort Emily back to the Black's house and let her sleep off the drink there. He had reluctantly agreed and Sue had managed to wangle another colleague to cover the rest of her shift so that she could go home and confront her daughter and find out what the hell was going on.

The two of them eventually emerged from Leah's room. Sam looked defiant and Leah had a mutinous expression on her face. Sue glared at them both.

"I have had Charlie on the phone, Emily turned up at the station drunk off her ass. She informed Charlie that you have left her and set up home with my daughter." Sue yelled at Sam.

Before Sam could reply, Leah stood in front of him and faced her mother. "Yes, Sam has left her. She had plenty of warning that this was going to happen. He can't live a lie anymore, neither of us can. He loves me not Emily. The imprint has gone and he is himself again. So no matter what you or anyone else says we are staying together, so you are just going to have to accept it."

All the wind was taken out of Sue's sails as she listened to her daughter's impassioned speech. She glanced at Sam who had embraced Leah and was whispering reassuring words in her ear. "I guess there is nothing more for me to say then."

"Mom?" Leah questioned, surprised at how quickly her mother had backed down. It was well known who Leah had inherited her feisty nature from.

"I can't argue with you Lee, all I ever wanted is for you to be happy and I know that you have never given up on your love for Sam." Sue admitted.

Unaccustomed tears welled up in Leah's eyes and she pulled away from Sam and ran into her mother's willing arms. "Thank you mom." She whispered.

"I love you Lee, you know that." Sue replied, gently stroking her daughter's hair.

Sam watched the two women embracing each other and for the first time felt some real hope that maybe things would start to get better.

* * *

At the Black house, Billy was sitting at the kitchen table, with paperwork spread out before him. He had a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose to assist him in seeing the small, delicate script that covered some of the ancient parchment's that he was perusing. The sound of the front door opening alerted him to the fact that someone was coming in. He looked around expecting to see Seth and Bella, who had left to stock up on some food, but was surprised to see an irate Charlie half carrying Emily Young.

"What's going on here?" He asked as Charlie managed to place Emily on the living room sofa.

"She is drunk off her ass. She turned up at the station because Sam has left her and gone off with Leah. I spoke to Sue, who said I should bring her here to sleep it off while she dealt with the other two. What are you doing? It's good to see you up and about." Charlie was pleased to see Billy actually doing something productive.

"Bella and Seth asked me to look into the old stories and legends about imprinting to see whether this has happened before." Billy informed him.

"Has it?"

"I'm still looking. Could do with some help if you're free?" Billy asked his old friend cautiously. He knew that he had put a lot of pressure on Charlie and was worried that he had enough.

Charlie rolled his eyes at Billy's question. "Of course, you know that I am always here to help if you let me."

For the first time in an age, Billy gave him a genuine smile."Well pull up a chair old man and we can get started. Wouldn't mind a beer to help pass the time?"

"Definitely not, don't push it Billy Black."Charlie sat down and punched Billy lightly on the arm.

"Can't blame me for asking." Billy replied.

Charlie chuckled and the two old friends turned their attention to the task at hand while Emily slept off the effects of her drinking binge.

_**A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fourteen**

The glow from the bonfire lit the late evening sky. It cast a warm light over the faces of the gathered group. It was Seth's sixteenth birthday and Bella had organised a small get together with the remaining members of the pack. Her dad, Billy and Sue were also in attendance. Once again Bella had been busy making a feast for them all. To her surprise Leah had offered to assist her and the two girls worked comfortably side by side as they prepared the food.

Seth's face had been a picture when he had discovered his surprise party. He had said he wanted it to be just the two of them but he was deeply touched that Bella had gone to so much effort on his behalf. When she had brought out the massive cake that she had specially made for him he could not contain himself, he had swept her up in his arms and kissed her passionately in front of them all. Embry and Jared had wolf whistled at them, making Bella blush a deep red.

Bella and Seth's intimacy had slowly been increasing over the past few weeks since the day he had first kissed her on the beach. She was well aware of how much younger Seth was to her in age, but his looks and general demeanour belied the fact that she was just under three years older. He was always very gentle with her and made sure she was comfortable with his touches before proceeding. For him to kiss her so openly in front of everyone was a major step forward for both of them.

Billy had been silently watching them for most of the night. He was still secretly hurting over the fact that it should be Jake that Bella was kissing and not Seth Clearwater. He blamed neither of them for the situation they had found themselves in, but he missed his son more and more each day. The research he had been conducting into the broken imprints had kept him occupied and with less time to dwell on his sadness. He was well aware of how much worry he had been causing Charlie and was trying his best to move forward.

After studying the most ancient of the tribe's parchments, Billy had uncovered some interesting facts. He had not yet shared his findings as he wanted them all to have this night so they could all bond and just relax. His gaze wandered over to Charlie and Sue, now there was a development he had not seen coming. It was obvious now that they were both falling in love. Sue was at his house on a daily basis as she would come straight after work. Seth was practically living there anyway because of Bella. When Charlie would return after another fraught day at work, Sue was there to tend to his needs and get him to unburden his worries. They had actually been out on several outings together. Both of them were loathe to call them dates, but to Billy, that's exactly what they were. He chuckled to himself at Charlie and Sue's constant denials about the true situation.

Jared had put on some music that was emanating from a mini stereo system that had belonged to Jake. Billy felt his eyes watering again. He wiped at them in annoyance. He had vowed to shed no more tears. He had cried enough. Seth had somehow managed to persuade Bella to dance with him. She had protested loudly, but after Leah had rolled her eyes and pulled Sam up to dance, she had given in. Billy saw her stumble and Seth caught her, they both laughed at her clumsiness and carried on whirling ungracefully on the sand.

Leah and Sam were locked in a tight embrace, just swaying from side to side, totally unaware of anyone around them. Billy frowned when he looked at them both. He recalled the day when Emily had been brought to his house by Charlie, drunk off her ass. She had slept it off and when she had awoken she had poured out all her heartache to both men. She seemed to be under the impression that Leah had cast some sort of spell over Sam and that once Billy discovered some magical answer from the tribe's history that Sam would somehow be back in her arms. Seeing how close and apparently in love Leah and Sam were, for the first time Billy was glad that the imprint had broken. They belonged together, anyone could see that. He gave a heavy sigh when he thought about what the other elders were saying. They were going to have a fight on their hands.

Embry and Jared were sitting on a nearby log, drinking beer. They were both getting restless. They had enjoyed the food and seeing Seth celebrate his birthday but now they wanted to take off and find some female company of their own. Watching Seth and Sam so loved up was getting on their last nerve.

"Do you want to head out to Port Angeles and check out that new nightclub?" Embry whispered to Jared.

"Yeah, I've had enough of having to watch Sam and Leah paw each other and Seth and Bella are so sickly sweet it's nauseating." Jared replied, grimacing.

Embry swigged the last of the beer and got up. "Come on then let's clear out."

Jared rose too and was about to follow Embry when he saw a familiar shape loitering on the edges of the bonfire. "I don't believe this."

"What?" Embry questioned as he heard Jared curse under his breath.

"It's Kim. Look." Jared pointed over to where Kim was standing half hidden in shadow.

"She is just like Emily. Why will they not get the message?" Embry grumbled. He was sick of the drama from the two women and was once again glad he had never imprinted.

Jared marched over to where Kim was standing. Her face lit up when she saw him approach and she stepped toward him. "Jared I am so happy to see you, please there is something I need..."

"Why won't you leave me alone? I have told you over and over, just please stop following me around." Jared turned away but Kim caught him by the arm.

"Listen to me Jared, I need to speak to you, it's important. Please give me one minute." Kim begged, silent tears began to run down her cheeks.

Embry watched them both and felt a stirring of sympathy for Kim. "Maybe you should just listen to her Jared. I need to say goodnight to Bella and Seth anyway. See you in a minute."

Kim gave Embry a grateful smile and he just nodded at her as he went off in search of Bella and Seth.

Jared gave a heavy sigh. "Just tell me what you want Kim."

Kim pushed her long silky black hair behind her ears and gazed up at him mournfully. "I love you Jared..."

"Not this again. I told you..." Jared started to protest.

"Just shut up and listen to me." Kim interrupted him, her little fists clenched in anger.

Jared had never heard Kim speak in such a way, she was always such a placid person. Jared loved girls with fire and life in them, that's another reason why he couldn't understand why he had imprinted on Kim in the first place. She was just not his personal taste at all. "Go on then." He replied.

"I know that you have no feelings for me Jared. Believe me I get the message loud and clear, but our parents and the elders have a different view. I came here to warn you that the elders have been having secret meetings behind closed doors, including our parents. I overheard my mother talking about it with yours. They are going to try and force us to be together Jared. They will not accept the imprint has gone. They assume you have undergone some mental crisis and will succumb once again if the right pressure is applied." Kim informed him.

Jared's body started to shake at her words. The nerve of these people trying to manipulate him and even poor Kim was the last straw. He felt the wolf inside him fighting to get out. It scared him, since the newborn battle they had all had complete control over the urge to phase. This was the first time he had difficulty controlling it. Kim seemed to understand, she approached him cautiously and placed a comforting hand over his. As she touched him he felt a calming feeling overcome him. His body stopped trembling and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her large dark ones.

"Kim what's happening?" Jared said fearfully as he felt the old urge to protect her overcome him once again.

A sad smile crossed Kim's face at his words. "I am so sorry Jared. I never wanted to do this but I need you. The elders told me that if I managed to connect with your inner wolf spirit that the feelings of protectiveness that have been buried deep inside would resurface. It worked, the imprint is becoming stronger once again."

Jared stared at her in shock as he felt his soul battling against his wolf. He fell to the ground and held his stomach tightly as he fought desperately to regain control of himself.

"I don't want this. Why have you done this to me Kim? Why?" Jared cried out in anger.

"Because I need you and the elders ordered me to," Kim knelt down in front of him and stroked his face. "Look at me Jared, remember what it felt like to be lost in me. Look at me."

"No." Jared was now on all fours and he tried to crawl away from her. "No, it's my choice who I love, mine."

"Look at me." Kim whispered again and Jared felt his head turning toward her as the imprint flooded through his being. The last remaining fight left Jared's body as his eyes connected with hers and Kim, once again, became all that he could see.

* * *

Embry said his farewells to Bella and Seth. He laughed when Bella reached out to hug him and tripped over her own feet. Seth swiftly caught her in his arms.

"Still can't walk on a straight surface huh Bella." Embry said as her face turned red in embarrassment.

"It's this beach it's too rocky." Bella huffed in annoyance. Her words set both Seth and Embry off laughing again.

"Well I'm going to grab Jared and head off. Enjoy the rest of your night Seth, if you know what I mean." Embry winked at him and this time it was Seth whose cheeks flushed red.

Bella rolled her eyes at Embry's blatant teasing. She caught sight of Jared and Kim approaching and her eyes widened as she saw that Jared had his arm around Kim, who was gazing up at him adoringly.

"Look." Bella pointed her hand in their direction. Embry and Seth peered curiously over in the general area she was indicating at.

"What the hell?" Embry's mouth fell open as he saw Jared embracing Kim and planting a kiss on her head. "Jared what is going on?"

Jared turned and looked at Embry. A serene smile crossed his face. "Hey guys, Kim and I had a little talk and all is well again. I'm going back to hers okay, sorry Embry."

All three of them exchanged worried looks as they could clearly see that Jared seemed to be under some kind of spell.

"What the hell did you do to him, Kim?" Embry demanded.

A loud growl rumbled from Jared's chest as his wolf started to burst forth. The old instinct to protect his imprint was making Jared's emotions whirl uncontrollably. He stood in front of Kim and his body started to shake.

Embry's loud voice had attracted the others and Sam came running over, followed closely by Leah. "What the hell is going on here?"

"She has done something to Jared. I don't know what but he is under her influence. The imprint is back." Embry got ready to phase and protect himself as he saw Jared's outline blurring.

"Do not insult Kim she has..."

A loud gasp from Leah caused them all to turn in her direction. Her hands had flown to her face and she was staring at Sam in horror. "It's happening again Sam. You're going to leave me. Oh my god, it's happening all over again, I can't bear it."

Sam stepped toward her as she began to shake. He held his arms wide open in an attempt to embrace her. "Lee Lee It won't happen. I promise I..."

Tears of sadness started to pour down Leah's face. "You can't promise. Look at what that bitch has done to poor Jared. I need...I can't take anymore. I just can't."

Before Sam could do anything, Leah phased into her wolf form and took off for the trees. Sam started to follow but Bella's voice stopped him.

"Let Seth go Sam. I think it's best if he talks to her and calms her down first."

"But I..." Sam started to protest.

Seth put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I will bring her back Sam, okay. Bella is right. My sister is very fragile right now. I will talk to her and bring her back here."

"I love her Seth." Sam blurted out, still looking in the direction that Leah had disappeared.

"I know Sam. I will get her to come back." Seth promised. Turning to Bella he gazed into her eyes. "I love you. I will be back soon."

Bella smiled at him. "I love you too. Go on, Leah needs you."

With one last glance behind him at Bella, Seth burst into his wolf form and ran into the surrounding trees after his sister.

* * *

Billy, Charlie and Sue had arrived by this time. It did not take long for Billy to assess the situation, after the details he had recently found out he was not surprised that the elders had tried to pull this trick. He cursed himself for not warning the pack earlier. Glaring in Kim's direction, Billy Black sat straight in his chair and with his deep husky voice, which reminded Bella of Jake, he gave a message to Kim.

"I know what has happened here. Go back to the others and tell them that the Chief of their tribe demands a meeting. They cannot refuse me. Go now."

Kim stared at Billy and she felt the gravity of his words surge through her. Jared looked at her in confusion as her conflicting emotions played havoc with his.

"Kim?" Jared questioned her uncertainly.

Kim rubbed soothing circles on Jared's back. "It's okay. I will do as he asks sweetie. They wanted to fill him in anyway."

Kim gave them all a smug smile. Bella felt her own anger building, before Embry could stop her she ran toward Kim and gave her a resounding slap across the face.

"You are a bitch, Leah is right. Get out of here now." Bella said breathing heavily.

Jared made a move toward Bella in anger at her audacity to hurt his imprint, but Embry stepped in front of her protectively. "I know that you are not yourself Jared. I will not fight you unless you make a move to hurt Bella."

Kim narrowed her eyes at them all. "Come Jared, they are not worth it."

Jared shook his head. A flash of his true self came into his eyes for a moment before they clouded over again. His head instinctively turned toward his imprint and he followed her slowly into the dark night.

_**A/N-Please let me know what you think, even if you hated it. Thanks.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all for the awesome reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fifteen**

Jared felt like he had a severe migraine, he held his head in his hands and could feel the heat pouring off of him. Kim was sitting next to him on the sofa, her hand laid territorially on his thigh. Her touch burned. A part of him wanted to rip her hand away, while the other side wanted to clutch it tightly. A sharp pain shot through his head and he raised it, staring at Kim.

"Jared baby are you okay?" Kim asked, her voice dripping with concern.

Taking deep breaths, Jared tried to steady his voice, he did not want to alert her to what was happening. "I'm fine Kim, I'm just thirsty. I'll go and get myself some water."

Kim got up immediately. "No baby I'll get it for you. You need to rest."

"No. I said I would get it." Jared replied sharply. He fought internally to keep his body from shaking.

Kim stepped back and gazed at him, her eyes shining with tears. "I was only trying to help."

Jared forced himself to reach out and pat her arm. Kim stepped forward and kissed him on the lips, he felt like gagging but again he managed to keep from flinching."I'm sorry sweetheart it's been a long night. Seth's party has worn me out. Once I've had this water, I will be fine, promise."

Kim reached out and ran her fingers over his cheek. "Okay. Hurry back."

Jared took her hand away. "Will do."

Without looking back Jared made his way into the kitchen of Kim's house. Listening carefully for any sign that anyone was following him, he eased open the back door and crept outside. The cool breeze blowing outside felt like a balm to his fevered skin and, within moments, he had phased and was on his way back to the Black's house.

* * *

Seth finally caught up with Leah after a good ten minutes of chasing his sister through the forest. She had berated him severely for following her but he had shut out her cutting comments and just carried on. She had eventually relented and stopped by a fast flowing stream, phasing back into her human form. Seth did the same. He sat opposite Leah and waited calmly for her to speak first.

"I can't go through it again, Sethy." Leah stated forcefully.

"You won't have to. Now that we are aware that this can happen we will keep Sam away from Emily. To be honest Lee Lee I don't think Sam will succumb anyway. Do you know what his last words to me were?" Seth said gently.

Leah shook her head no.

"He told me how much he loved you. If you love him as much as you say that you do, then fight for him Leah, stop being a coward and running away."

Leah glared at her brother as her nostrils flared with anger. "How dare you Seth? I have done nothing but fight."

"No Lee, you have done nothing but wallow in your own misery and made us all suffer the consequences. Pull your head out of your ass and fight for what you want." Seth shot back at her.

Leah's shape started to blur and she suddenly erupted into her wolf form. Seth was seconds behind her, trying to keep his thoughts to himself. He could sense that he had riled her up and he was glad of it. His words had hit home and he could sense a renewed verve in his sister. He trailed behind her as she headed back to the beach and Sam.

* * *

Billy, Charlie and Sue arrived at the council meeting chamber. It was the biggest building in La Push and was the one place large enough for all the tribe to be gathered in times of crisis or special events. Due to the loss of his son and his recent withdrawal from daily life, Billy was out of the loop on the recent council meetings. Sue, who had taken over her deceased husband's position on the tribal council, was hastily trying to fill him in.

"So what you are saying is, that behind my back, they have been making assumptions on how to interpret the statute on which the rule of imprinting has been based?" Billy demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Sue sighed heavily."You have been lost in your own grief Billy. Old Quil took it upon himself to take charge. Who else was there? Sam is not the true Alpha. Jake...Jake, your heir is gone. The council had no choice but to choose their own path and this is the result."

Billy slammed his fist down on the arm of his wheelchair. "Old Quil and his family have been battling for supremacy over the tribe for years. They have always hated the fact that my family have been in charge. Boys run strong in my family, but when I had the twins first, Old Quil and his cohorts were delighted, immediately assuming that I would have no male heir and then Jake came along and..."

Charlie rested his hand on Billy's shoulder."You need to calm down Billy. We will stand together and face then all down. You are the chief, they cannot dispute that fact."

Sue gazed at Charlie mournfully, "They will not even let you enter the chamber Charlie, and you know that. You are not Quileute."

"I am the father of an imprinted mate of the pack. That does give me the right in my eyes." Charlie stated coldly. Sue shrank back from his fierce glare.

Billy's face turned from one to the other. His heart felt heavy, he had a confession to make to them both and he was not sure how they were going to take it, let alone the person who it would also affect. They needed to stand together, once the council were alerted to this new bit of information, there was no telling how they would react.

"Charlie, Sue I need to tell you something. I was hoping I would never have to reveal this. It was a private matter between my wife and the other person concerned. When Sarah found out she was devastated, but she made me promise never to reveal to anyone else what happened. I kept that promise, for her and Jake's sake. She would have left me otherwise and I couldn't face that. It was a one time thing and I... "Billy took deep breaths before he could continue.

Sue frowned and knelt down in front of him. She looked deep into Billy's eyes and realization finally dawned on her. After all, Sarah had been her best friend. "Jake was not your only son was he Billy?"

Charlie's eyes opened wide. "What are you talking about?"

Billy stiffened in his chair and finally revealed his hidden secret."No. I have another son, one who will who have to take his place as chief of this tribe upon my death."

"It's Embry Call, isn't it." Sue stated baldly, not taking her eyes away from Billy's.

"Yes..."

* * *

Sam was sitting in front of the deadened bonfire. He watched as the glowing embers went out one by one, he felt like his own life was following the same path. Just as he thought he had found his way forward, a new obstacle was put in his way. The last couple of months with Leah had been one of the happiest of his life since he had first phased. The idea that Emily could somehow make him succumb to the imprint once again made his heart hurt. He was determined to make sure that would never happen.

Movement behind him made him swivel round. Leah had returned, her eyes were wet with unshed tears, but it was her expression that made Sam pause. For the first time in an age, her love was showing clearly in her eyes. Sam felt a surge of joy run through his own and in two strides he had her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"I love you Lee Lee..."

"I'm sorry Sam...I was just so scared. I love you so much." Leah poured out her heart and Sam captured her lips with his in a fierce kiss.

* * *

Seth wasted no time in making his way back to the Black's house. His whole being was on fire and he wanted to be back with Bella. All the time they had been spending together of late and their sheer physical attraction had been building up and now that he had officially turned sixteen, Seth was determined to push the boundaries a bit. Phasing back into his human form he whipped his shorts on quickly and burst into the house, determined to have some one on one time with his Bella.

However Seth's plans for his romantic rendezvous would have to wait. He was shocked to see, Jared of all people, sitting on the sofa. Bella was flanking him on one side and Embry the other.

"What's going on here?" Seth said, irritated that his plans had been spoiled. "Jared? Are you alright?"

Bella rose instantly, came over to Seth and placed her arms around him. He wasted no time in pulling her close and kissing her again on the lips. He didn't care that his pack mates were in the same room. Sexual frustration was getting the better of him. He glared at Jared and Embry. "Will someone tell me what is going on?"

Embry smiled and nudged Jared, who seemed to come out of his stupor. "Seth, I did it. I managed it on my own. I fought the wolf and won. I am myself again."

"Huh?" Seth replied, not understanding as he felt Bella's body pressed close to his.

"I have broken the imprint Seth. Kim has no power over me. I'm me again." Jared stated forcefully, a light burning in his eyes. "She will never have control over me again."

Embry high fived his pack mate, while Bella and Seth grinned with pure happiness at his obvious joy.

_**A/N-OMG, this story is one of the hardest I have ever written. Please tell me it makes sense. Seth and Bella are becoming closer and Jared has broken the imprint! What did you think of Billy's revelation? Sam is not the true Alpha and Embry is now in the frame? **_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_***Runs and hides***_


	16. Chapter 16

**Fated**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Please note that at the start of this story I did say that it was a lot darker in tone than my normal work. Well things are about to take a turn for the worse, I am giving you this warning before you read this chapter to prepare you, so please bear this in mind if you continue with this story! **_

_**Thanks, Nikki **_

**Part Sixteen**

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Billy as he listened to his old friend's confession. His fists were clenched by his sides and he took in a deep breath as the truth sank in. Billy had cheated on Sarah and fathered a child by another woman. A child who had been kept ignorant of the whole situation, a child who had been best friends unknowingly with his own blood brother. Charlie could not fathom how Billy had managed to keep this quiet. Anger shot through him as he thought of poor Sarah, a woman he had deeply admired and had affection for.

Billy could see the conflicting emotions running over his old friend's face and he could see Charlie shaking slightly. "Please say something Chief..."

"You unimaginable bastard." Charlie spat out through clenched teeth. "How could you cheat on Sarah? She was perfect. How in hell did you let that happen? She was the mother to your children Billy, she supported and loved and..."

Billy's own anger started to bubble to the surface at Charlie's harsh judgement of him. Sue looked between the two men. In all the time she had known them she had never heard them exchange harsh words like this. She swallowed nervously as she saw the fierce expression on Billy's face.

"Do you really want to know why it happened, Charlie Swan? Would you like to hear about your part in it? The reason why I decided to break my marriage vows, huh? You may not like what you hear." Billy yelled back at him.

"What in hell has you cheating on your lovely wife got to do with me?" Charlie shouted back at him, stepping toward him so that he towered above Billy.

Billy pointed a quavering finger up at Charlie."It has everything to do with you and your blatantly obvious feelings for my wife. Everyone could see how much in love with her you were. You even ruined your own marriage because you kept comparing Renee and Sarah. How do you think I felt having to come home every night and see you staring over at my wife and unloading all your problems on her?"

Charlie's mouth fell open at Billy's words. He could not seem to find it in him to respond as he never realised that everyone knew how he really felt about his best friend's wife. He had been in love with her, but had never openly admitted it to anyone and never made a move on her. He glanced across at Sue who had shrunk back and seemed taken aback at the news. She dropped her gaze to the floor unable to meet Charlie's eyes.

"Speechless I see...funny that." Billy said bitterly.

"Even...even if what you say is true. I never approached Sarah or made any move on her at all. She was your wife Billy and had no interest in me. So I ask you again, why did you cheat on her and what did it have to do with me?" Charlie demanded eventually.

"I made a mistake I...you were over at our house and I came home from work early. I saw you with your arms around Sarah, holding her and she had her head on your shoulder. You were both unaware that I had come into the house...I assumed the worst, I thought there was something going on between you. I only found out afterwards when Sarah explained about..."Billy stopped and put his head in his hands.

"She was upset because she had just found out she was pregnant with Jake. She knew that money was tight, she was just feeling down and worried about telling you there was soon going to be another mouth to feed. That is all it was, I was just comforting her, nothing happened between us. So you just came home and assumed the worst." Charlie shook his head in disbelief.

"I went to the local drinking hole that night and got absolutely stinking drunk. I thought my so called best friend and my wife had been having an affair. I was out of it Charlie. Kay Call was working behind the bar and she paid me some attention. One thing led to another and well you can guess the rest. It was just the one night. When she came and told me about the pregnancy I was so shocked, but I admitted it to Sarah right away. It was Sarah who begged me not to reveal it to anyone else. We made a pact with Kay that as long I supported Embry than she would keep her end of the bargain." Billy finished his explanation.

Charlie took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "For these last few months I have supported you through your grief at the loss of Jake. I have stepped away from my own life damn it just so I could be there for you. No more Billy Black. I am so done with you and all the problems that are associated with you. I am going back to your house and gathering up my things. Bella and I will be going back home to Forks."

Sue gasped at Charlie's words. "Please Charlie, I know you are angry at Billy but don't leave and take Bella away. Seth needs her. They are both innocent in all of this. Let's talk this through rationally."

"Did you not hear me Sue Clearwater? I am done with all this. You said so yourself when you stated I would not be allowed in the meeting. Bella and I don't belong here. I have had it." Charlie gave Billy one last glare as he turned on his heel and walked away.

"We have to stop him Billy."Sue pleaded with him. Billy shook his head no, his face expressionless. Charlie's words had cut him deeply.

"You heard him Sue, he does not belong here." Billy stated coldly. "I have a meeting to attend."

Sue watched in despair as Billy turned his chair round and entered the council chamber.

* * *

Embry paced up and down in irritation. Sam and Leah had just turned up, wrapped around each other. Apparently they had found out that there was a tribal council meeting being held in the council hall right about now. He was angry that none of the pack had been invited to attend. They had spent their young lives defending the tribal lands and all the thanks they had received were manipulation and interference from the tribal elders on how to run their lives. Well he for one had enough.

Jared too was pissed. After the initial congratulations had died down about his lucky escape from his former imprint's clutches, he had become increasingly irate. "I think we should crash the meeting and tell them how it is, not the other way round. We are the ones who have put our lives on hold to protect our lands. Why should we let a bunch of old men dictate to us how we live?"

"I agree Jared. I think we should go down there now. What do you think Sam?" Embry asked his Alpha.

Sam, who had a tight hold on Leah, pondered his words. His biggest fear was that Emily would be at the meeting and he really did not want to risk running into her just now. Even though Jared had broken Kim's hold on him, it could be just temporary.

"I don't think we should be hasty guys. Let's just see what they say and then decide what to do." Sam said eventually. He felt Leah rub the back of his neck with affection. He gave her a weak smile.

A low growl erupted from Embry's chest making them all turn in his direction. "I never pegged you for a coward Sam. I can see that you are just worried in case you come face to face with Emily. Well I am going to go anyway. I don't need you there to say my piece."

Leah jumped up from Sam's lap and flew at Embry, hitting him hard in the chest. "Don't you dare say that to Sam, take it back Embry Call."

"Leah." Seth reprimanded his sister gently. He had remained quiet throughout, trying to see it from both sides. But he had to admit he agreed with Embry. "I think we should go to the meeting. Embry is right this concerns all of us."

Bella gripped onto Seth's hand and squeezed it. "I agree with Seth."

"You would." Leah shot back at her.

"Leah, I won't tell you again." Seth said, a hint of steel in his voice. "Back off."

Leah's eyes opened wide in surprise, she had never heard her little brother sound so...so grown up. She acquiesced and made a mumbled apology to Bella.

"That's okay." Bella said softly as she sat closer to Seth.

Sam looked around the gathered group and gave a heavy sigh. He knew that he was being cowardly. He needed to start facing up to things and get back into his role as Alpha. "You are right Embry. We need to have our say. The meeting is already in session. If we are going then we need to leave now."

The pack members stood up but Bella remained seated. Seth looked at her curiously. "Why aren't you moving Bella?"

"This is about Imprinting Seth and I am an imprint. I think it best if I stay out of it, don't you? Go ahead. I will be fine. I am going to rustle up some food. I know your stomachs will be rumbling by the time you get back."

Seth frowned, not liking the idea of leaving Bella behind. He could see her point but he was not happy about it. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, now go before the meeting ends." Bella stood up and ushered Seth out of the house, along with the others.

* * *

The meeting was not going well. Billy had revealed his secret and the shocked faces of the elders said it all. Old Quil was the first to speak after gathering himself together. "You have no confirmation of this but your own word Billy Black. Why would we believe this after you have made no mention of this before? You are just trying to ensure the Black family's place as Chief of the tribe to suit yourself."

Sue stood up resting her hand on Billy's shoulder as she glared round at the gathered men. Most of them were getting on in years, their opinions and knowledge rooted back deep in the past. "You know that what Billy says is true. He did not reveal this information lightly. Embry Call is his natural born son and..."

A loud gasp from the dark recesses of the hall made the Elders, Sue and Billy turn round in surprise. Their eyes opened wide as they registered the fact that standing before them was the very person they were discussing, along with the other members of the pack.

Embry started to shake and Sam and Seth immediately took hold of his arms as his outline began to blur. He was close to phasing. They tried to yank him back out of the hall and into the open air, but he struggled against them, as he sought the eyes of Billy.

"Is this true?" Embry yelled as he fought to regain his freedom from Sam and Seth.

Billy appeared frozen in his chair as he locked eyes with Embry. Sue stared at her own son as he shook his head in anger at her. He did not know that she had only just found out herself.

"Seth, Embry...you were never meant to find out like this. Billy was going to tell..." Sue started to say as she approached them cautiously.

"No he wasn't...look at him, he can't even speak for himself. Get off me." Embry shouted as he finally shrugged off their hold on him. His body was shaking violently and he did the only thing he could, he ran out and phased into his wolf form. The other pack members were hot on his heels.

"What have I done?" Billy finally broke his silence as his body started to shake with pent up emotion. The elders looked round at each other, exchanging shocked looks. For once, none of them had anything to say.

* * *

Chaos ensued in the pack mind as all of the members experienced Embry's fraught emotions. The one word echoing through his mind was 'Why...why...why?' Sam and Jared finally managed to get him to calm down after chasing him for a good ten minutes. They persuaded him to come back to the Clearwater's house so they could talk through this latest bit of news.

While this was happening Seth had made a detour to the Black's house. He was desperate to see Bella. For some reason he had a bad feeling in his gut that something was amiss. He put it down to the fact that he was experiencing Embry's emotional turmoil too, through the pack mind, and it was making him overly anxious. As soon as the little red house came into view, Seth phased back and pulled on his shorts. He was through the door within seconds.

The house was empty. Seth searched each room and his desperation increased as Bella did not answer his calls. He could feel his heart beating erratically. Where was she? She had promised to wait for him here? He cast his mind back to the fact that he had not seen Charlie at the meeting, which was unusual. A horrible feeling of fear made his stomach churn.

Seth ran back out of the house and phased instantly, he howled his despair into the night air and headed off in the direction of Forks.

_**A/N-I know... :( **_

_**Please let me know what you think, thanks! **_

_***Runs away and hides***_


	17. Chapter 17

**Fated**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seventeen**

Seth reached the Swan house within ten minutes. He had raced flat out and his body heaved with the effort of taking in air as he let his panic overtake him. The thought that he could lose Bella was not letting him think straight. Phasing back into his human form as soon as he reached the house, Seth yanked on his shorts and ran up the steps, intending to pound on the front door or kick it in if no one answered. He raised his hand to knock when he heard voices coming from within. One of them was Bella's and his heart did a painful leap in his chest when he heard her speak. She was obviously arguing with someone.

Seth pressed his ear to the door so he could hear better, he frowned when he realized it was Charlie she was arguing with.

"Dad please...I know that you are angry with Billy, but to just up and leave like that...I..."

"Do not argue with me Bells. You have no idea how betrayed I feel right now. We have turned our lives upside down for Billy and the tribe, well I have had enough. I need to start focusing on my life and so do you." Charlie stated clearly, anger apparent in his tone.

"Dad...I need to speak to Seth, he will be worried."

"No Bells. I think it best if you and that boy stay apart for a while. At some point you will have to leave for college anyway. Separation will do you both some good."

Seth's heart beat faster as he heard Charlie speak and an uncontrollable feeling of anger surged through him. Seth Clearwater was usually the calmest member of the pack, able to control his temper better than the rest of them, but hearing Charlie talk about separation from his Bella, it all became too much. He clenched his fist and pounded on the door, making both occupants inside jump with shock.

"Bella...Bella...Bella." Seth yelled, still pounding on the door desperately.

"Dad, Seth must have heard you. I can't believe you said that." Bella turned on her heel and ran for the front door, yanking it open.

As soon as Seth saw her he clasped her in his strong arms and buried his head on her shoulder. "Bella...Bella." He murmured over and over.

Bella wrapped her arms round his waist and clung onto him just as hard. There was not an inch of space between them, Bella reveled in the warmth emanating from Seth's heated body. They held on tight to each other. Seth ran his hands up and down Bella's body as if trying to feel that she was actually there in his arms. The desperation and fear he had felt at her absence had shocked him to the core. Seth had never loved anyone as much as he loved this girl and he knew that if anything happened to Bella he would not survive it.

Charlie emerged from the house to find Seth and his daughter wrapped around each other. He heard their words of love and devotion and his heart broke. The damn burst and all his feeling of frustration and unhappiness at the loss of his best friend's son and all of the sad events in-between poured forth, he cried. Billy and everyone else had grieved for the passing of Jake and the others. Charlie had not had the time or space to do so himself as he had been trying to stay strong for others.

Bella and Seth watched Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, sit down on the front step, put his head in his hands and cry. His shoulders shook with the release of his emotions. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up to see his daughter sitting beside him. On his other side, sat Seth, who looked so much like Harry. Charlie felt like he was looking back into the past.

"I'm sorry dad." Bella said softly. "I understand now. But you have to know that Billy, the pack, Seth...we are all family. Circumstances have brought us all together and we need to support each other. I know that what Billy revealed tonight hurt you but he is hurting too. This house isn't our home anymore dad and you know it. We belong in la Push."

Charlie looked up at his daughter's determined face and he nodded. "I need to speak to the old fool and make amends. Come on, let's go back...home."

Bella glanced at Seth and he smiled encouragingly at her. Bella squeezed her dad's hand. "Do you mind if I follow you back a bit later? While I am here I thought I would sort through some of my stuff and bring it back to La Push." Bella tried to make her explanation sound innocent.

Charlie raised his head and studied his daughter for a moment. A red tinge adorned her cheeks. He rolled his eyes at her. "If that's what you want. Let me guess, you would like young Seth to stay and help you."

Bella nodded, her cheeks were now flaming red. Seth smiled, could this girl be any more adorable? He waited with baited breath for Charlie's answer, the thought of being able to be with Bella alone, properly for the first time in an age was making the blood rush from his head to other areas.

Charlie was so caught up in his own emotions that he seemed unaware of what was occurring right before his eyes. He stood wearily and gave Bella and Seth a weak smile. "I'm gonna go back kiddo and talk things through with Billy. We have been friends for so long, I want to sort it out. "

"Good for you dad, I won't be long after you I promise." Bella replied as she placed her arms around her dad for a goodbye hug.

"Okay Bells, see you both soon." Charlie pulled on his coat and disappeared into the night. Bella and Seth were now alone.

* * *

As soon as they knew that they were alone Seth caught Bella up into his arms and carried her bridal style up the stairs and into her old room. The sexual tension between them had been building for weeks. Touches and hand holding, plus the occasional fumbling sessions had not done enough to quench their shared longings for each other.

Laying Bella gently on her old bed, Seth hovered above her, drinking in the sight of her. He watched as she took deep breaths in and out. He saw her lick her lips involuntarily and this turned him on even more as he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Bella responded at once as her hands fisted in his short hair and she tugged at the short silky strands as their lips moved against each others with intensity. Seth gave a small moan as he laid his body across hers and, for the first time, Bella could feel how much Seth wanted her as his hips pushed against her own.

They pulled apart briefly, both taking in air, as they gazed deeply into each others eyes "Bella...I don't want to wait anymore. Please..."

"I want you too Seth. There has just been so much going on with the pack and my dad, but I do want to be with you properly. We just never get a chance to be alone." Bella's voice trailed off as she saw the burning desire shining from Seth's eyes. He appeared so much older in that instant and before she could register what was happening his lips met hers again as he kissed her fiercely.

Bella pressed her torso closer to his and Seth suddenly flipped them over so that she was draped across his body. His hand wandered up her back and slipped under her shirt. Bella gasped into his mouth at the feeling of his warm hand on her skin. Tingles of pleasure coursed through her as she felt his fingers trace their way up her back until his hand reached the clasp of her bra.

"Bella...can I?" Seth asked her softly.

Bella did not answer. Instead she raised herself up, unbuttoned her shirt and removed her bra in one swift movement. Her cheeks tinged red when she saw Seth's eyes widen at her bold move. He gazed at her in awe and he hesitantly reached out and touched her breast for the first time. The sensation of his gentle caresses made Bella bite her lip with pleasure as she let him explore her upper body properly for the first time.

"You're so beautiful Bella." Seth whispered as he kissed his way between her breasts.

Bella smiled, pushing him back down on the bed she leaned above him and returned the favour by kissing her way down his muscular chest. Seth caught hold of her hips in his hands and ground their lower bodies together making Bella's head shoot up as she felt his erection pressing against her. Their eyes locked as they tried to take in the enormity of where this was heading.

"Bella, I want to make love to you. Are you... I mean...are you ready to take the next step?" Seth stumbled over his words as he gently stroked Bella's bare back with his heated hands.

Bella hesitated as she looked down at him. She loved Seth deeply. It was genuine love, not affected by the imprint at all. The imprint bond that she shared with him only heightened and intensified this love and yearning to share all of herself with him. Their relationship had been progressing slowly over the last few months and she knew that without him she would have fallen apart after Jacob and Edward's deaths. She studied his intent expression carefully before giving him a lazy smile.

"Yes." She murmured."I'm ready."

Seth felt like all his birthday's had come at once and he pulled her back down onto him and they shared another passionate kiss, their tongues winding together and their bodies pressed close. They broke apart once again and smiled at each other. Bella giggled, which made Seth grin broadly.

"So..." Seth said as he brushed Bella's hair from her forehead.

"So..." Bella echoed his words.

Seth chuckled at her playfulness. "Shall we?"

Bella leaned down and gave him another kiss. He moaned as he felt her breasts brush across his chest."Have you got a condom?" She mumbled as she kissed his lips softly.

Seth's eyes flew open at her words. "Shit...no."

Bella rolled off to one side and huffed in annoyance. "Well we are stuffed then Seth. I am not risking it without protection."

Seth flung his arm over his eyes and tried to calm his body down. He eventually turned and looked at Bella. "Rain check?"

Bella laughed at his words. "Yeah, rain check, that doesn't mean we can't have fun exploring though."

Seth pulled her back on top of him and kissed her wildly. He laughed when she had to break away to take in air. "Yeah, exploring is fun."

So they did.

_**A/N-The next chapter will be focusing on Embry and the outcome of the meeting. I thought this story needed some Seth/Bella time. I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think, thanks. **_


End file.
